


[ECE]How Long Did I Love You（有能力雇佣兵AU）

by Carvid



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carvid/pseuds/Carvid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>所涉及到的内容都打了tag。主要ECE，较少量狼队，少量Raven&Hank。<br/>有能力雇佣兵AU。<br/>Erik,Scott,Sean,Angel,Jean年龄差不多十六七岁。Erik和Scott是好友。<br/>Charles,Hank,Raven,Alex,Storm等人二十多岁。<br/>Emma,Azazel比他们大一些。<br/>Shaw,Stryker年龄差不多，四五十，都是雇佣兵的首领，两方有合作关系。<br/>背景是第一战之后，70年代。变种人数量还不是很多，人类对变种人不了解，把他们当做异类。又因为有变种人雇佣兵，政府对变种人持打压态度。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 所涉及到的内容都打了tag。主要ECE，较少量狼队，少量Raven&Hank。  
> 有能力雇佣兵AU。  
> Erik,Scott,Sean,Angel,Jean年龄差不多十六七岁。Erik和Scott是好友。  
> Charles,Hank,Raven,Alex,Storm等人二十多岁。  
> Emma,Azazel比他们大一些。  
> Shaw,Stryker年龄差不多，四五十，都是雇佣兵的首领，两方有合作关系。  
> 背景是第一战之后，70年代。变种人数量还不是很多，人类对变种人不了解，把他们当做异类。又因为有变种人雇佣兵，政府对变种人持打压态度。

_**How Long Did I Love You** _

**1**

  
“Erik！”  
Erik扭头一看，Scott紧闭着眼睛倒在地上，费劲地应付着两个人的拳头。  
“混蛋！”Erik迅速用能力把Scott的眼镜递到他手边，Scott赶紧戴好眼镜。虽然就几秒的时间，但这也够这边两人往Erik身上招呼好几拳了。也不是第一次打架了，两人边相互靠近边反击。Erik抄起路边一个酒瓶往对方为首的人头上砸去，玻璃渣和碎裂声一起四溅开，旁边两人马上去看那人的伤势，Scott一拳打向最后一个人。两人转身就跑，留下四个人在身后叫骂。  
戴着红色眼镜能发射能量束的Scott和能控制磁场的Erik一起在福利院住，在别人眼中是异类中的异类，经常有人找他俩的麻烦，也经常有人以有本事就别用能力为借口挑衅，打架和逃跑已经成了他俩生活的一部分了。这回也不例外。跑了一阵子快到福利院门口时两人停下来，拍掉身上的土，擦掉鼻血才向福利院走去。  
“Bravo，这回居然是辆阿斯顿马丁，猜猜是哪个小鬼。一瓶啤酒，Amy。”  
Erik说：“这种有钱人应该会要个男孩，Jack。”  
说完两个人就朝办公室跑，刚进走廊就被等在外面的管理员叫住了“Hey！怎么整天到处乱跑，快去院长办公室！”说着就走过来拉他俩。  
Erik和Scott互相看了一眼，觉得很奇怪，带着疑问和惊讶走到办公室门口敲门。“Come in.”Erik推开门，Scott跟着走了进去。院长对面坐着的两人扭过头来，一个棕发蓝眼的男人和一个白发深色皮肤的女人，看起来年轻而和善。  
“Boys,Charles Xavier和Ororo Xavier。虽然有点突然，但是你们可以有个新家了。”  
“What！”在严厉的目光下，Erik剩下的the fu*k被硬生生地咽了回去。Scott也是疑惑地说不出话。  
Erik和Scott从小就在福利院，都有和普通小孩不一样的能力，Scott的能力显然更吓人一点。没有夫妇愿意收养他们，没有孩子的家庭只是想有一个正常的孩子，有一个正常幸福的家庭，并不想带一个在睡梦中将门把手弄坏或者眼中发射红光的可怕家伙。其他普通小孩也是因为他们能力并不稳定有点怕他们。受够了歧视与欺压同病相怜的两人就成了最好的朋友，形影不离。虽然后来两人已经能够控制能力，但一起在福利院很自由，因此都装出一副很混蛋的样子，以逃过被人领养，长大后就更不会有人来领养了。但是现在居然有人来领养，而且还正好是他俩，不能不令人疑惑。  
两人分别和这对看起来面目和善的夫妇握了手，简单交谈介绍了几句，院长似乎想尽快完成此事，立刻就让他俩上楼收拾东西了。夫妇俩并没有跟着，仍然悠闲地跟院长谈着话。  
能在这个时候同时领养两个17岁的孩子，而且院长都没问他俩的意见，这两人一定并非普通人，能来一次也能来第二次第三次，这里肯定是不能再回来了。显然是明白这一点，两人一边上楼一边小声地商量。  
“Erik,虽然他俩看起来人很好，但不知道他俩什么目的，我觉得肯定没好事。咱们怎么办？”  
“首先咱们打赌是都输了。”Scott白了他一眼。“好吧。他俩一副成竹在胸的样子，一点也不怕咱们俩有什么动作，除了让咱们放松警惕应该还有第三个人。那咱们就顺着他们来，到时候随机应变，小心第三个人，还是老地方集合。”  
“OK。”  
进屋后抓起书包把里面的东西都倒了出来，带了些主要的东西。Erik四处看了下，往包的侧兜里塞了个小花盆，抓了把折叠水果刀出了门。一看Scott侧兜也是个一样的花盆，Erik挑了挑眉和Scott一起往下走。那是俩人在被好几个人说了房间里毫无生气后闲着无聊买的植物，是的他们早忘了这盆植物叫什么了。  
下了楼夫妇俩果然已经出来等他们了，他俩跟着走出大门来到车前。  
“来，”Charles刚转了半个身正准备说后半句，两个黑包就砸向了他和Ororo，他不幸的被花盆砸中额头，Ororo走的靠前一点被打到了脖子。Erik和Scott向两个不同的方向跑去，很快消失在小路里。Ororo担心地问：“Are you OK?”抹掉要流到眼睛里的血，轻轻地笑了笑，“Nothing.”  
跑着跑着，Scott就看见不远处有个红皮肤的男人。真是中奖了。迅速拐了个弯，却一头撞上一个人，刚要往旁边跑，红色的手掌把他拽了过来，没反抗了几下Scott就被抓住了两只胳膊，瞬间就回到了车前。  
像红魔鬼一样的Azazel有着十分实用的技能--瞬移，能够瞬移所有和他接触的人物。红色的皮肤十分的醒目，身后还有一条末端尖利如匕首的尾巴。  
Charles把食指放到额前开始搜索Erik,很快就感受到了在小巷里跑着的Erik。  
“停下来Erik，我们不会伤害你的。”脑子里突然响起一个声音，Erik惊讶地四处望，但显然没什么可疑的人。  
“跟我们回去，我们没恶意，你要去的地方绝对比这里好。”  
“别想骗我！你怎么能进入我的脑子！快点给我滚出去！”  
Charles感受到了愤怒，以及继续的跑动。Azazel已经带着Scott回来了。Charles强行用能力让Erik跑回来了，全程忍受着WTF。  
“Scott？！”  
“Erik!”  
他俩在一起绝对会整出什么事来，Charles马上让他俩睡着了。Azazel看着Charles头上的伤，“不简单啊？”  
Charles笑了笑说“走吧。”  
几个人回到车里，开到没人的地方，Azazel就连人带车瞬移到了一个基地前。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

一声响指，Erik在一个椅子上醒了过来，撑着膝盖半蹲在他面前的Charles见他醒了直起身来站到一旁，Azazel在椅子另一边，看不到Scott，面前的办公桌对面坐着一个中年男人。  
“Erik Lehnsherr。”一个陈述句。  
“Scott在哪？！”  
“这不是你现在要关注的，先明白你自己的状况吧。我是Sebastian Shaw。这两个人你见过了，你应该明白，我们和你是一类人，我们各自都有和普通人类不同的能力。”说着指向Azazel，“Azazel，瞬间移动，”“Charles，”  
“心灵感应，”Erik却抢先说了出来，“那你的能力呢？”说话的时候Erik已经感受到了周围金属的存在。  
“我的能力你现在不需要知道，以后你会明白的。”  
虽然有点冒险，但机不可失，而且既然把他俩毫发无损地带来就不会把他怎样的。Erik的手轻轻动了动，一把枪从Shaw的抽屉里飞了出来，立马向Shaw的心脏扣动了扳机，Erik在心里说了声yes，但下一刻的事情让他惊呆了：子弹在在接触到Shaw的身体时直直地坠落下来。难道他也能控制金属？  
Charles刚在呆着的Erik脑中说了句“不错啊。”Erik还没来得及表达不满，马上就被Azazel提起来冲着脸来了一拳，Erik带倒椅子，摔在地上，又被拽起来卡着脖子按在墙上，后脑被重重磕了一下，身子完全被提起来，两手推着墙，两腿不停地蹬着，腹部又挨了几拳，断续的喘息呻吟声从被卡着的喉咙里发出来，难以呼吸，血从刚刚被咬破的嘴边流出，视线渐渐模糊，周围的金属发出嗡嗡的声音。  
“That’s alright.够了，Azazel。”Shaw悠闲地把手枪捡起来放好。  
咚的一声，Erik倒在地上，捂着脖子咳嗽着。  
“现在能好好听我说话了吗，”换了个姿势Shaw继续说，“你应该明白人类是如何对待变种人的，在这里，我们变种人一起生活，了解你的能力，控制你的能力，充分利用你的能力。大家都欣赏你的能力而不是害怕它，相信我你会感受到新的生活的。会有人带你熟悉这里的。”  
说完做了个手势，Charles和Azazel就带着他出了门，领他到了一个房间，看来这应该就是住的地方了。  
“OK了，一会儿会有人来带你熟悉这里的，”Charles看着Erik说道，“我想那应该是你的东西。”  
Erik看了一眼放在一个椅子上的黑色书包，瞥见了花盆的剩余部分，扭过头看了看他给Charles留下的伤口，后悔当时没砸得狠一点，让他用不了他的能力。Erik冷冷的说了句好。Charles从Erik灰绿色的眼睛看不出什么表情，Erik也无言地看着他的蓝眼睛。  
“好，我们走了，”Charles移开了目光和Azazel转身开门走了。  
Erik如释重负地坐到床上，擦了擦脸上的血。看了看四周，基本的东西都有，书包还在，好像还是自己的书包，真可笑，挣扎了半天还是到了个和原来一样的地方。翻翻书包发现还真是自己的包，他和Scott的书包一样，甚至连花盆都一样，现在他们居然拿对了包，加上刚刚Azazel行动够迅速，Erik内心吐槽他们行动力还真可以。走到窗前看到了远处高高的围墙，真是毫无新意，Erik百无聊赖地躺到床上，看着天花板想着什么时候逃出去。

 


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

敲门声响起，“Erik，是我。”  
闻声Erik立马从床上坐起来抬手用能力开了门。Scott身后跟着一个比他高的金发青年，Erik疑惑地站起身来。  
“Erik，你还记得吗，我以前和你说我有个哥哥，Alex，记不记得？我和你说过，金色头发。这就是我的哥哥，”说着兴奋地拉过Alex。  
“真的？！”Erik显然充满怀疑。  
“没错，我是Scott的哥哥，Alex Summers。”说完向Erik伸出手。  
Erik和他握了握手，“我是Scott的朋友，，Erik，Erik Lehnsherr。”Erik看看Alex又看看Scott，好像是挺像的。  
“没事的Erik，是真的，我们对了好多小时候的事，都能对的上号。他也是一直在找我然后偶然发现我们的。”  
“哦，那就好。”如果是为了让他们放松警惕骗他们的，那一开始就该让Alex来，而且看Scott这么激动，语无伦次的，Erik相信了他。  
Alex和他俩说了说情况，Shaw这里说白了相当于变种人雇佣兵，Shaw是boss，副手是一个叫Emma Frost的女人。大家都是变种人。毫无疑问的，Erik问了Shaw的能力，明白了其实是吸收和释放能量，子弹打向Shaw的时候是有能量的，因此碰到他的瞬间会被吸收能量，没有能量自然没有动能马上落下了。  
Alex的能力是全身都可以发出红色的冲击波，他们兄弟俩的能力真的是很相似啊。不过Alex的控制能力很强，不但可以定点发射还可以使用身体任意部位发射，这让Scott很羡慕，他哥哥在他心目中的形象顿时高大了不少。  
又说了说成员和训练的事，最后还告诫他们，这里规矩很严，而且不要逃跑，没什么用。告诉他们一会儿Ororo会来领他们四处走走后Alex就离开了。  
Ororo其实是Ororo Munroe，能力是控制天气，被称为Storm。是个一头白发黑皮肤的美女，因为热心认真，为人和善，因此和同样看起来善良的Charles一起去福利院领小孩。一会儿她就来了领着他们到应该去的地方走了一圈。他们明天要六点出来训练，而且还有三个孩子也一起，他们是比较早来这里的。折腾了一下午已经不早了，把他们领到食堂之后Ororo就离开了。  
晚上两人走到了图书馆，是啊，这个像集中营的地方居然还有如此文明的建筑，Ororo解释过是Shaw认为来他这里的变种人不能像个普通人类一样无知。图书馆不小，推开门，纸张书籍的味道在安静的空气中飘荡。一楼像是会议室一样的几个房间，走上二楼，眼前是一排排书架，书架前就是排列整齐的几排桌椅，往前走了几步，就看到窗前坐着一个人，闻声向他们这边抬起头，是Charles。  
Charles一头略卷的棕发，蓝色的眼睛在灯光下纯净而透明，穿着休闲夹克，也许因为此时环境原因，看起来像个认真学习的大学生。两人离他不远，就两张桌子，Charles压着书，挑起一边的眉毛，“你们两个来这儿干什么？”  
“显而易见，看书啊。”Erik有点没好气地回答，他很烦这个能随便进入别人脑子的人，虽然这个人看起来温和善良。  
“那就去看，三楼也有书，明天别迟到。”  
“好。”没有多余的话。  
Erik和Scott上了三楼，书的种类还是比较丰富的。待了一会儿后就离开了图书馆，下楼时二楼的灯还亮着。  
躺在床上，Erik什么都不想思考，直接睡了。  
虽然是一个偏僻的小镇，基地里是很无聊，但是镇上人群聚集处也还是有小酒吧的。Charles又来到了这家唯一的酒吧，来和自己最好的朋友碰面。  
推开门，向吧台一看就看到了那头耀眼的金发。  
“Raven。”  
“Hi，Charles。”  
“一品脱苦啤酒。”Charles转向酒保。  
“听说你们那边又来了几个有趣的家伙？”Raven拿起酒杯放到嘴边。  
“Oh,yes.两个男孩，就比你小一点儿，能力很强啊。”Charles接过啤酒，“Thanks.”  
能力很强这几个词引起了Raven的兴趣，“是吗？你好像很少这么评价啊。”  
喝了一口啤酒，Charles继续说“是吗。这两个人一个能控制金属，其实我觉得是控制磁场，另一个双眼能发射能量束。而且感觉他们两人对能力的使用都很熟。”  
“Wow,这的确挺不一般的。”  
“哎呀，等哪天你见到他们就了解了。”  
Charles脑海中却又浮现出那双灰绿色的，阳光下是蓝色的眼睛，控制磁场的男孩。这很有趣不是吗。

 


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

上午所谓的训练其实就是体能和枪械练习。体能就是跑步和一些力量练习，由Azazel这个严厉的人负责，枪械是认真的Alex负责。那三个孩子是能发出声波的Sean，能控制物体的Jean和有翅膀能吐出火球的Angel，年龄差不多，不过Erik和Scott年龄最大，Jean是最小的。在下午，由Charles单独对每个人进行能力的训练。只有Jean不同，她跟着Emma训练。  
Erik来到Charles的办公室。  
“Hey，小子，训练得怎么样？”  
“Hey，大叔，你怎么不自己进入我的脑子看一下然后对我说你的训练够无聊的啊。”  
“你总是这么容易就炸毛吗？”  
“你总是这么容易惹人生气吗？”  
“我也就二十出头，怎么也到不了大叔这一级别吧。”  
“我也就比你小几岁，犯不着叫我小子吧。”  
“......”Charles挑起左边的眉毛看着Erik灰绿色的眼睛。  
“......”Erik以很小的角度歪着头看着Charles蓝色的眼睛。  
“Charles，Charles Xavier。”说着伸出手。  
“Erik，Erik Lehnsherr。”短暂的握手。两人都轻轻地笑了。  
“我不会轻易进入你的脑子的，除非获得你的同意。我是来帮你控制开发你的能力的，我们可以成为朋友，大家都是朋友，我们是同类，You’re not alone,my friend.”  
“Thank you,my friend.”除了Scott，自己还会有一个朋友吗？  
“会下棋吗?”Charles指着桌边的国际象棋盘问道。  
“当然。”Erik有点惊喜地回答，说着拉开椅子坐下。毕竟这也是他和Scott平时的消遣之一。  
Charles也略显惊喜地拿过棋盘，毕竟之前的三个孩子都不会，他还毫无成效的费劲地教了他们半天。  
几局酣畅淋漓的棋局过后就到了该说再见的时间。带着这两天难得的轻快心情Erik打了个响指关上门离开。看来Charles也是个不错的人嘛，会下棋的怎么会是坏人呢。意识到自己这个想法，Erik笑了，Scott一定会嘲笑他的。  
体能没什么，有时候Charles会来跟着一起运动运动，只不过Azazel的训练和惩罚都很严厉。对于Erik来说，Alex的枪械更没什么，不是因为他是Scott的哥哥，而是因为那些都是金属啊，他永远忠实的朋友。  
他们还认识了Charles的朋友Hank McCoy,是个高瘦儒雅的年轻人英俊又腼腆，但一变身就成了战斗力令人惊讶的蓝色皮肤野兽。他平时在医务室，也在自己的实验室，沉醉于实验与研究，常和Charles一起讨论一些问题。Erik还好奇过Charles怎么懂这些，Hank告诉他Charles曾经是从牛津毕业的基因学教授，后来才来了这里。这让Erik对Charles增加了一分好奇。  
Hank经常搞一些小发明，还特地帮Scott做了一副新眼镜，可以控制能量束的发射，这让Scott十分惊喜。而Erik感受到其中的金属，觉得很可靠。  
虽然Alex他们每天挺严肃的，每天训练也是很无聊的，又不能像平时一样和Scott跑出去玩，但年轻人的思想还是丰富的，几个人用各自的能力总能找出好玩的。比如Jean控制一些飞盘然后Scott，Angel和Sean比赛谁打掉的多。显然塑料的很快就被他们玩儿完了，Erik弄了一些铁的小飞盘，继续这一打发时间的游戏。  
其实看别人训练也是很有意思的，形态各异，花样百出。比如Sean最近在被Charles训练飞起来，他的声波震动频率可以和肌肉震动频率相同，找到合适的点是可以让人飞起来的，Hank还给他做了一件适合他的有翼的制服，可是自从Sean两次从三楼摔下去后他就再也不敢尝试了。  
这次有了新人加入，Charles决定再让Sean试一下，也许有新朋友的鼓励结果会不同。Charles甚至又给他讲了一遍原理，Hank也推销了半天他的制服表示万无一失。但是Erik和Scott完全是抱着一种看好戏的心态来的，这让Sean不禁觉得自己交了两个损友。  
他们来到狙击塔上，Charles和Hank不断地安慰着Sean，Erik和Scott在一旁一脸笑意地看着，其他人在塔下关注着。  
Sean还在忐忑纠结，“Really?我就是先从这里跳下去，随便怎么跳？”  
“Yes，and then......”Charles再次耐心地说明。  
“我们来帮你！”Charles还没说完，Erik和Scott就一把把Sean推了下去。Sean立马尖叫了起来，然而就是这个频率，他成功了，兴奋地在空中享受着飞翔的刺激。  
Erik和Scott一起兴奋地击掌。Charles看着他们弯起了嘴角。  
“What？你知道这样才有效不是吗？”  
轻轻摇了摇头，Charles笑着转过身去看着Sean在空中上下穿梭。  
Hank看到Sean没事也放心地笑了。Angel和Jean也兴奋地喊着。  
Sean激动的喊声回荡在空气中，他像天生会飞的尖叫精灵。  
说到Jean，其他人其实并不经常见到Jean，她一般都跟着不常露面很高冷Emma，大家认为也许是Emma比较喜欢Jean，而且她俩能力也相近，Scott和Erik表示Charles也合适，但据说Charles不太想训练心灵感应类型的人。

 


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

Charles的办公室，“这里的所有金属，随便用，不过最后要复原。一刻钟，做出......”看了看四周，没什么合适的，于是Charles拉开抽屉，“一把枪。机座、弹簧和导杆可以借你。”说完轻轻上扬嘴角看着Erik。  
Erik挑挑眉，轻轻撅了下嘴，做了个随你的手势，“好啊，”说着把手枪拆开。  
“OK，我要开始计时了。”  
“没问题。”说着开始感受着周围的金属。  
“开始。”Charles看着表，七点一刻。  
棋盘，棋子，门把手，金属花瓶，瞬间变成了有灵魂的液体，盘旋流动着来到Erik身边等待他的命令。渐渐地，在Erik修长灵巧的双手的操控下，花瓶和棋盘变成了套筒、套筒座、弹匣，门把手成了枪管，棋子完成剩余细小部件。  
Erik从Charles的弹匣里取出一颗子弹装入自己的弹匣，熟练地装好整支枪，顺手拉下保险，举起枪对准Charles。七点二十九分。  
“My friend，”Charles靠在椅子上，两只手分别搭在把手和桌子上，微笑地看着Erik，“你总是这么严肃吗？早知道我就让你给我做一朵浪漫的玫瑰了，”脸上露出很遗憾的表情。  
Erik没有说话，握着枪的手上明显可以看到几条青筋。  
几秒后，Erik笑出了声。枪随着他的动作再次分散开来，他把棋子做成的部分挑出来，金属在他托起的手掌中悬浮转动着，渐渐出现了一瓣瓣花瓣，然后收在一起延伸出一段枝。  
“Here you are,my lady.”  
“What a gentleman!”看着那双灯光下呈蓝灰色的眼睛，Charles笑着接过那朵独特的金属玫瑰。  
两人都大笑起来，Charles看着Erik的两排牙齿，想到了一种海洋生物。  
“My friend,要不是我们还要下棋，我一定留着这朵玫瑰。”  
Erik笑了笑开始恢复物体，门把手，花瓶，棋盘，一个个棋子。  
看着修长又骨节分明的手指，手腕翻转时露出的青色的血管，Charles有点出神。Charles转头把原本在里面的花插进花瓶，“这花瓶原来是这个样子的吗？”  
“我想你并不会介意的，这样更艺术，不是吗？”  
“Alright,alright.我真渴望拜会一下你那伟大的艺术老师。”  
“Oh,come on.”Erik装出一副受伤的表情。  
Charles笑着摆好棋盘。  
下到一半，Charles突然想起自己还有大半瓶威士忌，起身去拿。  
“别告诉我这是你分散我注意力的方法。”Erik仍然专注着棋局。  
“我怎么会用这么低级的方法。”Charles一脸不屑。  
三三两两的闲话，几杯酒，四五局棋过去了，事实证明Charles的确有不同的分散注意力的方法，不过他并不是有意的，就不必追究是否低级了，但Erik看着对面这个唇红齿白的对手就觉得他是故意的了，他想着，难道这就是Charles所谓的高级方法？  
“Hey,my friend.难道这真的能分散你的注意力？那我以后可以考虑一下。”  
“只是这两局而已，碰巧碰巧。”Erik并不想说出真相，只是略微有点脸红，手里摩挲着棋子。  
“Fine.”这个平时什么都不在乎又恨冷静的人此刻竟然有点不好意思，又带点紧张的样子让Charles有点失神。看着对面薄薄的双唇，Charles有个小小的冲动，而且他马上就付诸行动了。  
他一只手撑起身子一只手拉过Erik的下巴轻轻地吻上去。  
Erik在这一瞬间怀疑自己是不是真的喝醉了，脑子有点空白，甚至想让Charles帮忙看看自己脑子里是什么情况，因为他也不知道怎么回事，自己已经开始亲吻刚刚使自己失利的罪魁祸首了。  
Charles有点惊喜，没想过Erik会回应自己。他把手摸向Erik的后脑，让他更接近自己。  
他们已经很接近了，因为Erik也前倾着身子。但显然Charles还想缩短一点距离，其实不止一点，他推开棋盘踩到椅子上一只手撑着桌子跳了过去。  
已经站起来的Erik吹了声口哨，来不及有更多表示就被投入到下一波运动中，起码嘴不是闲着的。  
Charles不知不觉已经把Erik推到墙边，后背撞到冰凉的墙壁让Erik发出一声闷哼，Charles压着Erik的腰把他拉向自己。  
两人的手从脸颊，发间，转移到脖子、后背。唇间的温度持续上升，Erik觉得自己像是发烧了，而且烧坏了自己的脑子，不知道自己在干什么，不知道自己的手在哪里。  
但Charles知道自己的手在哪里，已经伸到T恤下面，在劲瘦的腰间，然后拉起了T恤。两人都脱掉T恤随手一扔，都是这里的制服白T。两人差不多高，挨得太近好像心脏也在一起跳动。  
Erik感受着舌尖的热度，指尖的触感。Charles经过左臂上的一个淡淡的疤痕，顺着Erik手臂上的青筋一路向上，停留在跳动的颈动脉，又移向后颈，双唇转移到颈窝，歪着头开始吮吸啃咬起来，直到尝到一点点甜味。但Erik并未产生什么大的反应，脑袋埋在发间耳旁，只是发出一声压抑的哼声，这让Charles更停不下来，继续品尝这腥甜的味道。  
Erik好像感觉到自己的皮带被解开了，听到那声清脆的响声，他一下子清醒了，“Stop this.”  
但Charles根本没注意，继续他的活动。  
Erik真的清醒了，觉得这太怪了，他并不是什么害羞的小男生，但就是觉得现在不该这么做。Charles没有停下来的意思，回应只是含含糊糊的声音，Erik急了，一拳打上去，Charles捂着自己的眼睛退开，“Dame it.你这人什么毛病！”说着也往Erik脸上招呼了一拳。两人就这样打起来了。  
终于打累了，两人带着或深或浅的淤青，互相瞪着不说话，只有喘气的声音。  
Erik从地上抓起衣服就往外走，边走边套上T恤，好像拿错衣服了。虽然差不多高，但Erik比Charles要健壮一点。“Shit！”Erik咬着牙走到自己的房间，甩上门咚的一声倒在床上，突然想起穿错了衣服，又立马坐起来把那件略有点紧的T恤脱了下来扔在一边。  
自己和Charles是好朋友，也觉得Charles既为人和善又充满智慧，但怎么也没想往这个方向发展，就像自己和Scott是好兄弟，总不能跟自己的兄弟上床吧。刚刚发生的事从一开始吻他就是个错误，但事情已经发生过，以后该怎么办，这可真是尴尬。  
闭上眼睛，眼前却闪过那双带笑的蓝眼睛，Erik睁开双眼，烦躁地扯着床单。想要思考但不知道从何开始，脑子里是杂乱的信息，胡思乱想着不知不觉睡着了。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
哐的一声踹门声，Erik一个激灵坐起来。  
“没有和你说过不要迟到吗。”Azazel站在门口一脸愤怒，说完就瞬移离开了。  
“Shit！”Erik抓起衣服边穿边往外跑。  
跑到楼下看到Charles也在。其实Charles是不准备出来的，但Azazel没看到Erik，其他人也不知道，就去问Charles，结果一去就看到Charles乌青的眼睛，听Charles说是Erik打的，就拉着Charles来了。  
“我没说过不能打你的教官吗。”Azazel指着Charles的眼睛说。  
Charles没有看Erik，转身离开了。他管不了也不忍心待下去。  
Erik面无表情地站着。  
Azazel身后鞭子一样的恶魔尾巴在这时候很好用，Erik默默承受着惩罚。  
“Erik！”Scott担心地叫出声，被Azazel瞪了回去。其他人也面色沉重地看着地面。没有人说话，也没有Erik的声音，只有鞭子抽打的声音。  
结束了，开始每日例行的晨跑。汗水像强酸一样腐蚀着背上的伤口。  
Azazel一宣布解散大家就过来问Erik怎么样。  
“没事，我先回去换件衣服。你们去吃饭吧。”  
大家都很贴心的没有问发生了什么。  
“你先去医务室吧。我帮你去拿衣服。”Scott命令地说。  
“好吧。”  
“这脖子底下是怎么回事？”突然瞟见了领子边缘露出的一点奇怪痕迹，刚刚的伤口应该都在背上啊，Scott很疑惑地问。  
Erik伸手一摸想起这是昨天的齿痕，立马脸一热，“没什么，蚊子咬的。对啦，我没钥匙，你怎么进我房间？”  
“对哦，那我给你拿我的T恤吧，反正咱俩差不多。”  
“好。”  
Scott很快跑开。Erik到了医务室的厕所，拆下裤带头上的金属把边缘压得很薄，扯着领子，照着镜子在那两排齿痕上划开，掩盖原来的痕迹，抹掉流出的血，把金属恢复原状安回去。  
Hank一看Erik的情况就知道是Azazel，一边开始处理伤口一边问怎么回事。  
“和Charles打架，然后今天早上睡过了。”  
“你居然能惹得他打架？”  
“下棋，意见不合什么的。”Erik想，这也是事实啊。  
“好吧，以后还是尽量避免动手吧。”Hank说的话像他的人一样温和。  
“好。”动手，这个范围挺大的啊，Erik都要怀疑Hank是不是看出点什么来了。  
说话间Scott已经到了。他看到了Erik锁骨上脖子根部划的伤口。  
在这一天接下来的时间，Erik选择了忽略这一选项，装正常这种事他还是很擅长的。这么多年虽然常常被歧视被欺负但也要装出一副不在乎，自己过得很好的样子。而Scott明白什么时候他想说自然会说出来的。  
训练还是老样子，在Charles那里就是速度、准确度和范围的一些练习。但是他们都默契的停止了下棋这一活动。这难免有点寂寞，因此他们有时会在图书馆碰到，打个招呼还是应该的。  
几周后某天训练结束，Charles的办公室。  
Charles端出棋盘，“来局棋？”  
Erik沉默地看着对方，“好。”  
走了几步，“我很抱歉那天打了你。”  
“我也很抱歉没理睬你的抗议。”  
“我们不该那么失控。”Erik走了一步棋。  
“是的。”真的是失控吗？Charles内心有疑问。  
“So we’re good?”  
“We’re good.”  
棋还是要继续下，人还是要继续活。  
回到自己的房间，Erik摆弄起那个破碎的被自己用破铜烂铁补过的花盆，浇了点水，里面的土已经干了，这植物也真是坚强，哪天拿去问问Hank这是个什么品种。  
Charles倒了杯酒，看着窗外，想着自己的朋友。是的他有很多朋友。蓝色的皮肤，清脆的笑声，Charles回忆着那张笑脸，努力使细节更清晰。  
敲门声打断了思路。Alex来通知Charles明天新人们可以开始一起训练了，快要出任务了。好像和Stryker有合作，这个消息倒是让Charles稍微认真思考了一下。  
因此第二天Azazel和Alex带着新人们合训，在基地后面的一座小山上，Charles也跟着。其实大家很想见识一下Storm的能力，这个不大不小的愿望很快就被满足了。  
第二天Azazel换成了Storm，经不住大家的软磨硬泡，善良的Storm只好让树林里起了一场雪。她的眼睛像浓雾一样白，风卷起黑色的披风，没有什么天气是她不能控制的。  
真是了不起的能力，每个变种人都是自然选择后的一个胜利。然而现在人类还无法认识到这一点，仍然沉迷于自己物种的成功，盲目自信与自己的世界，有时连人类本身的一些种族都无法接受，更别说接受这个人数不多而且还与人类有明显区别的种族了。然而地球仍正常转，太阳仍照常升起。  
各种各样的方式训练了几天后，训练就这样暂时结束了，但距他们来到这里也有几个月的时间了，已经从夏末走到初冬。更多的训练就在任务中进行吧。  
期间他们也见过几次Stryker那边的人，带他们训练。别人倒是还好，最特殊的是Logan，被称作Wolverine，除了自愈能力极强外，特殊之处就是他全身的骨骼是特殊的金属。因此Erik开始让Logan下不了台，虽然结果又是一顿打。Erik像是Logan的天敌，这让Logan这个比Erik大不知道多少岁的肌肉硬汉十分不爽，他们两人也从来没有看对眼过。反倒是Scott和Logan还能说得过去，不过也就是Logan总是让Scott跑个腿开个玩笑之类的。  
还有一个人是Raven，那个Charles的好朋友，其实是一个蓝色鳞片状皮肤的变种人，可以随意变身的能力着实令人惊叹。Erik第一次见到她的真实样貌时就很惊喜。Raven变成Erik的样子，连说话声音、语气都一模一样，当她再次变回蓝色的样子，Erik由衷地发出赞叹，“Perfect。”  
不过她通常都是变成金发美女的样子。她和Charles关系很好，但从未有人解释过。不过这不影响她在大家心中能力强开朗有活力的形象，大家都很喜欢她，Hank也喜欢她。  
Kitty Pryde， 一个干练机灵的女孩，能使自己身体和她碰触的东西穿越任何物体。Armando Munoz,和善沉默地黑人小哥。他们也经常和大家一起训练。  
Erik发现，Charles对所有人都很有耐心人也很善良。当Kitty为自己的能力不稳定而感到不安躲着不出来时，是Charles坐在她旁边对她说要相信自己的能力，当Scott不敢及时释放自己的能力时是Charles鼓励他勇敢出击，当Erik自己无法远距离控制磁场时也是Charles让他看到这个世界是多么大。除了自己的母亲，他没有见过这样给人温暖的一个人。  
大家一起吃饭一起训练一起开玩笑一起发现自己的能力有多棒。  
其实Charles和Raven也都是很搞怪的人，Raven总是变成Azazel或者Emma来吓唬大家，Charles总能想出些奇奇怪怪的训练方案以及玩儿的方案。人多就是乐趣多，总能想出些好玩的事。各种外号不断涌现，Beast、Shadowcat、Mystique、Magneto、Professor X；各种笑话也层出不穷。有时候太快乐了甚至会想这时的快乐不知道会不会使以后的快乐被透支，谁知道呢，现在OK就好。  
很快就有一些任务，大家轮着出任务。Stryker那边人少，但信息多，而且有时候会有些奇怪的人，有着和他们队伍里变种人类似的能力但只是类似。有时候Shaw这边会和Stryker那边一起出任务。不过他们很快就发现Erik的能力真是很好用，只要他一出现对方就用不了武器，立马会被缴械投降。当然其他人的能力也各有长处，大家的配合也越来越默契。似乎就是这样一切尽在掌控，生活像在轨道上，只是不知道会驶向何方。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
“哥，难道你们要出任务？”Scott一敲开门就看到Alex在收拾东西。  
“这回好像有一个在非洲还是什么地方的大任务，要出去很久，我和Charles，Azazel还有Hank都会去，还有Logan。”  
“我们居然不去？”  
“是啊，这次连Shaw都出动了，显然不是派你们去送死的。”  
“拜托，我们哪有这么弱。应该是Shaw会嫌我们比较烦吧。”  
“总之，我们也不知道会走多久，你们自己照顾好自己。”  
“当然。你也要小心，毕竟我好不容易才遇到你这个哥哥。”  
“是啊，我当然会回来。”揉了揉Scott的短发，Alex转身完成他的打包。  
第二天，几个人陆续走上小型客机，Shaw这边的设备还是挺齐全的。  
登机前Alex和自己的弟弟来了个临别前的拥抱。  
Charles来到Erik面前，很遗憾地表示没人和他下棋了，Erik耸耸肩表示自己还有Scott，Charles捶了Erik一拳，两人都笑了。  
Logan叼着根雪茄走过来，“还没到春天呢，都这么高兴是干嘛。”  
“这么大的风抽什么雪茄。”Scott走过来接茬。  
“这么冷还在外面站着。”  
“我们是怕见不到你们了，特地来见你们最后一面。”  
Logan朝Scott伸出中指上的利爪。  
Erik和Charles在旁边笑得不能自已。  
“Shaw说咱们该走了。”Azazel像看智障一样看着这群表情各异的人。  
Charles拍拍Erik的肩膀走了上去。Logan跟在后面，“说真的，小子，别把自己搞死了，你也是，”说着用下巴指指Erik。  
“当然。你们也小心。”Erik最后看了一眼那双蓝色的眼睛。  
然而这样的蓝色在之后的近两年的时间里都没有再次出现在Erik眼前，只零星出现在梦里。  
他们只是零星出几个小任务其他时间大部分都是在训练。不用怀疑，比大家都要成熟有胆略的Erik是大家的队长。Emma总能让他们有事做。  
这回有要出任务了，挺简单的，目标是个小军火基地，出钱请他们端了，对方想要基地。因为是普通基地Emma让他们几个年轻人去，自然Erik是队长。  
几个人开了剩下的一架小型运输机去目的地。Scott在Hank的指导下学会了开直升机，Erik显然觉得自己没这个必要，不过还是学了学巡航阶段该做些什么，毕竟起飞降落这种难操作的地方有能力就很容易搞定。  
在基地附近的隐蔽地点着陆，一行人向基地进发。  
Angel和Sean先去搞定狙击塔和大门里的人。“Clear.”  
Erik和Scott干掉门口的守卫，Erik打开大门，剩下的人进入基地。  
五个人分成两组，Erik和Angel一组，Scott、Sean和Jean一组。两组分别从不同的窗户潜进去，基地有三层，计划最后在三层汇合。  
一楼有许多迫击炮加农炮之类的，人不多，他们直接避开守卫上二楼。  
二层Jean这边她由能力感受到一小队人，Jean能够感受到人的范围有限，暂时没有其他发现，Erik这边也并没有发现守卫。二楼这队人由Scott他们解决，Erik和Angel上了三层。  
他们一贯的做法是先由Sean用声波把他们都放倒然后继续推进，这次也不例外，毕竟这招屡试不爽。三人走过这群应声而倒的人准备上三楼，然而他们刚走过去，就迅速响起了枪声。Jean尽力控制着子弹，Scott发射能量束，Sean果断边撤边开火。虽然解决了这队人但不幸的是Sean腰部中了一弹。  
Jean查看着尸体，“他们的头盔是抗噪声控声波的，所以没被Sean影响。”  
“他们怎么会知道Sean的能力？”Scott有点担心。  
“是啊，我们的行动方式他们怎么会清楚。”Sean显然很困惑。  
“怎么样？”无线电里Erik询问。  
“Erik。我觉得这恐怕是个陷阱。”  
Erik此时正在一个巨大的铁架子后面，Angel在旁边的掩体后面。听到Scott的提醒，想到一路都没什么人，Erik也觉得不太对，刚想通知先撤出去，突然感觉面前一阵破风声，Erik下意识地抬手往眼前一挡，一阵钻心的疼痛从手心袭来，穿透手掌的箭头就在眼前，几滴血溅到了脸上。Erik一边往来箭方向开枪一边往掩体后面撤。  
“撤，注意埋伏。”说完Erik也做手势让Angel往回走。同时一伸手用磁场废掉了对方的无线电。  
无声的塑料箭真是个对付Magneto的好方法，差点奏效了不是吗。而现在对方也不需要偷袭了，直接换上塑料枪攻击过来，火力压制下两人一边撤一边零星反击。Erik也不能像金属箭头的箭支一样拔掉箭头拽出箭身，只能抽出匕首，左手抓住箭身开始操控匕首割箭头。切割使箭身摇晃扩大着伤口，Erik把箭握得更紧一点使劲割断，然后一把抽出断箭扔到地上，伤口流出更多的血。Angel递给他一卷纱布然后又投入反击，Erik草草裹了几下割断纱布揣兜里。  
而Scott这边自然也遇上了埋伏，Jean受到电击枪的攻击不能用能力，加上Sean的受伤，他们也是狼狈撤退。  
Erik安排Angel去接应Scott他们，自己去解决门口的敌人。Erik到一楼本来准备用这里的加农炮结果发现并没有弹药，真是名副其实的陷阱。但Erik还是解决了守在院子里的一队人马，只不过不幸的左肩中了一弹。  
之后他用能力把直升机调了过来。四个人一从大门出来Erik就关紧大门让大家上直升机。  
“拖不了多久，半分钟吧。”Scott也挂彩了。  
“我掩护你们撤。”  
“可是看情况他们是要赶尽杀绝啊。”  
“所以要让你们撤，只杀我一个人他们达不到他们的目的。必然得拿我当诱饵然后一网打尽。我现在留下至少你们都能活，我也撤必定所有人都得死。”Erik启动直升机。  
Scott的眉毛越皱越紧。那边已经传来打破窗户的声音。  
“Scott，只有你会开飞机了。快走，来不及了。”Erik推着Scott上直升机。  
表情凝重地拍了下Erik的肩膀，Scott迅速上了直升机。  
“Scott，记得别来救我。”Erik加大音量喊了一句。  
“不可能！”Scott断然拒绝。  
“除非有绝对的把握。”Erik放软了语气。  
“好。”Scott无奈地答应。  
Erik迅速升起直升机，使它向远处飞去。  
一颗子弹打在Erik的右腿，Erik只是轻微晃了晃，继续让直升机飞离这里。对方的射程不够，直升机没什么损害。又一枪打在另一条腿，Erik终于撑不住了跪在地上。Scott感受到直升机的失控，迅速接手驾驶，机身只是稍稍晃动了几下就恢复正常。  
Francis，一个寸头的男人，一脸不爽，走过来就是一脚回旋踢，揪着领子把Erik拽起来冲着鼻子又给了一拳。Erik感觉自己的鼻梁断了。Francis的想法的确被Erik猜中了，他一枪托砸晕Erik，让手下把Erik带走。


	8. Chapter 8

8  
Erik只有一个感觉，那就是疼，身上没有一个地方不疼，尤其是脑袋疼得很厉害。  
被疼醒后，Erik发现自己双手被绑在身后，躺在地上，不想起来也起不来，而且因为他的衣服上有金属，Erik被扒得只剩一条内裤，虽然到夏天了但在这个没有窗户潮湿阴冷的不明地点还是有点冷。最重要的是他感受不到周围有金属，只有很远处的非常微弱的感觉，但这显然派不上什么用场。  
Erik不想浪费时间，开始思考整件事。这次任务只有他们这边的人参加，Stryker那边没人，而且他们也知道自己这边人的行动方式。是Stryker想要在这边把他们一网打尽然后再把Charles他们出去行动的也端掉？可是这回的人他从来没见过，而且现在打起来Stryker他们实力不足胜算不大啊。  
应该是政府的人挑起争端，等两败俱伤然后渔翁得利，这是个十分可行的计划，只是需要个间谍。或者是Stryker暂时和政府合作，也想来个黄雀在后。  
可能性都是有的，就得找出关键能证明的信息。等了近两年才行动，这种情况内鬼肯定是会有的，那可能是谁呢？  
门开了，是Francis，也就是开始向Erik射了一箭的人。  
“Hi boy,你还活着，”房间不是特别大，Francis边走边说，“你取出了子弹？哦，对了，它们不是金属的，你没法取出来了。”摊摊手，好像很为Erik遗憾一样。  
“感受一下，有金属吗？怎么样，效率是不是很高，这么快就给你找了一间合适的笼子。不用担心，我的长官告诉我让你多活一会儿，我特地好心地来帮你处理伤口。”  
说完拽着Erik走到墙边把他靠在墙上，还顺手在腰间腹肌胸肌上摸了一遍，“手感不错，你女朋友是谁，或者，你男朋友是谁？”  
Erik翻了个大白眼给他。  
“Alright.干正事，”说着从后腰抽出一把陶瓷刀，在手上转了一圈，“这把刀不错。”  
他按着Erik的腿，割开伤口，马上新鲜的血液流了出来。刀向下插入，挑出那颗塑料子弹。Erik咬紧嘴唇抵抗着疼痛。  
Francis捏着子弹摆弄着，又把它扔开，目光回到Erik身上，肩膀上。他伸出食指戳向肩膀上那个伤口，“等的时间很无聊，你不如帮我找点事做，加快一下进展。毕竟之前你搞砸我的任务我还没找你算账呢。”  
Erik抬眼看着他。  
“比如，你可以告诉我你们基地的布局。”那根食指插入得更深了一点。  
Erik笑了，“那你怎么不问告诉你们信息的人呢，你这么厉害，就算他暴露了你也可以进攻啊。”  
Erik满脸都是血，略有点鼻音的声音因为疼痛又变得十分沙哑，加上他一脸嘲讽的样子，充满了挑衅。  
Francis看着Erik，哼了一声，“哦，是个穿透伤，”一使劲，穿透了那个伤口，微笑地看着Erik。  
Erik低吼出声来。  
Francis转了转手指，猛地抽了出来，一脸嫌弃地把血擦在Erik的胸前。  
Erik仰着头，眨眨眼睛，深呼吸缓解疼痛。  
Francis很满意地看着他给别人制造的疼痛，等待着痛苦带来的屈服。  
然而喘了片刻后，“不是还有一个伤口吗，处理啊，”Erik一脸不屑地回击。  
Francis收起笑容，面无表情地看着Erik，“行啊，我可以学学解剖。”  
在手上转了几下陶瓷刀，Francis在Erik腿上拉开一道口子，“哦，在这儿？”戳了戳某个地方，“并不是，”又在子弹附近斜着划开一道。  
Erik闭着眼睛咬着牙极力忍着，Francis好整以暇地在他腿上用刀研究着肌肉。  
“太多血了，老子的鞋要被你弄脏了，我可懒得洗。”他终于插进子弹下面把子弹挑了出来，在Erik的大腿上擦干净刀，插回腰间。  
汗水刺得伤口发疼，不知道是血还是汗从脸上流下，Erik脑子要放空了。  
“行了。既然你没什么遗言，那就耐心等着吧。”Francis转身走了出去。  
Erik喘着气，靠着墙，想着Scott那边会怎么行动，想着Charles他们会不会回来，想着什么时候下盘棋，渐渐地失去了知觉。  
然而在Shaw这边，他们在任务中也被不明队伍搅局，虽然没有被团灭但也受到重创。和Emma这边一沟通就明白了这些任务整个就是个圈套。Shaw决定马上回基地，Stryker肯定脱不了干系，但具体要怎么行动要进一步获得信息后再决定。  
“你是想放弃Erik？”Shaw下命令时几个人互相对视一眼没有说话，Charles抿了抿嘴还是向Shaw提出了疑问。  
“不然呢？现在去肯定会被团灭。”Azazel一般都服从Shaw的命令。  
“Erik的能力很重要，控制了金属就控制了所有武器。让别人得到Erik这样的武器，随便怎么用都好用。咱们现在不去救他，以后十有八九他是会反水的。”Charles看着Shaw。  
Charles的话应该很有说服力。  
“行，你想个方法把他救出来，不能折了人手。”Shaw盯着Charles给他下了这个命令，又看向所有人，“现在，去准备，十分钟后出发回基地。”  
几个人迅速散开了。Charles转过身，内心一阵紧张，不由自主把手放在唇边捏起嘴唇咬起手指，走了几步又马上放下手，但仍然被这个问题所困扰。  
然而这次行动却不是Stryker这边干的，他的手下来报告Shaw这边任务失败，Erik被俘虏，正准备再说些关于雇佣他们出任务的人的信息，Stryker摆摆手，“行了，这些就够了。”手下显然有点迷茫，但还是乖乖离开了。  
Scott他们回去首先由Storm帮他们处理了伤口。Scott一边包扎一边让Emma直接看当时的情况。Scott除了猜测是Stryker这边动了手脚，还表示凭Emma的实力应该完全可以弄清楚Erik被关在哪，以及守卫信息，可以去救Erik出来。  
“事情哪有这么简单，Stryker对我们这么清楚，没有绝对的胜算他不会行动。你们遇到的这伙人也很奇怪，好像没见过他们。政府的人也不太清楚情况如何。好几件事要搞清楚，我得先去探探Stryker这个老狐狸的情况。”Emma站起身来，自然一副女王的神态。  
Emma带着Storm和Scott到了Stryker这边。  
径直到Stryker办公桌对面坐下，“拿出足够的证据证明你和这件事无关，不然就赶紧的把我的人给我交出来。”Emma抱着双臂眼神冰冷地看着Stryker。Emma从外貌到言语都透着冰雪的气息，因为能力原因，也给人带来一种压迫感。  
“什么事？”  
Emma继续无声地看着Stryker。  
“哦，你们的最新的任务失败了是吗?听说那个能控制磁场的小子被抓了？不过这也是我刚刚才得到的消息，你们出任务我都不知道，一向是这样，你应该明白。”  
“这个任务就是个陷阱，除了我们自己就只有你们的人知道我们的情况了，没有理由不怀疑你这边捣鬼。”  
“是了解你们，但这种出卖合作伙伴的事我什么时候干过。不信你自己来看我的脑子，你想要什么自己看，看看我是不是知道Erik的位置。”Stryker指指自己的脑袋。  
Emma读了读他脑中有关Erik的信息，并没有什么近期的记忆。Stryker专门提到Erik，也许只是故意要把我引入歧途，必须看看有没有什么计划，以及那个攻击者的信息。Emma心中想着，脸上表现得波澜不惊，在脑中搜索着。  
Stryker一副很淡定的样子，而Emma的确是什么都没发现。真的是没有什么关于这次行动的信息。  
Emma轻轻一笑，“你说的不错，看来我得查清这个跟我们作对的人到底是谁。”  
“是要查清，人手不够从我这边调。Erik我们也会帮你去救，派人给你，全凭你指挥。”  
“真是麻烦你了。”  
“这么多年的关系了，你们的事就是我们的事。不过你也要提防有老鼠啊，既然不是我这边就是你们那边了。”  
“是啊，这又是一件事。行吧，我们得回去了，有事再联系。”说完就站起身来。  
“好，要什么人直接调。”Stryker也站起来送出Emma。  
回到基地，Emma觉得这真的不是一件简单的事。Stryker虽然和这次行动没有直接关系，但也绝对脱不了干系。他现在肯定是一种看戏的心态，说什么全凭你指挥，其实就是不愿意主动管，等你实力耗得差不多了他再考虑动作。基本可以确定就是政府的人下的手，但想要找到证据是不可能的，外界看来只会是雇佣兵火拼。  
“我们收到一封匿名信。”Storm扭过电脑屏幕。  
“打开。”Emma略有点紧张。Scott也提起了神经。  
内容的确让他们很焦虑：一张Erik浑身是血神志不清地倒在地上的照片，一个地址，和一个时间。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
一向沉稳的Scott要镇定不下来了，那群杂碎下手多狠能把人害成这样，除了被打的痕迹还有许多整整齐齐的刀伤，真是一群shit。可是现在要怎么办才既能把Erik救出来又能全身而退呢，自己最好的朋友都没法救，Scott要炸。  
关心则乱，不只是Scott一人内心纠结，Charles内心更加的纠结。  
那个时间是明天凌晨两点，就是要让他们措手不及。很快Shaw他们回来了。  
Emma给他们看了那封邮件。  
Shaw没什么表情，看向Charles。  
Charles不自觉地握紧了双拳。  
“Logan，Raven，Kitty，Scott，Storm和我，六个人，12点，准备出发。”  
“OK。”Scott马上回应了Charles，这正解决了他眼下纠结万分的事情，越快能救出Erik越好。  
大家再一次散开了。  
Charles找到Angel，“能和我说说当时的情况吗？”  
“当然，你可以自己看，”Angel指指自己的脑袋。  
“Thank you.”  
Scott和Alex走了几步就被Logan跟上了。  
“小子，你们怎么还真把自己差点搞死，”Logan又点起一支雪茄，碰碰Scott手臂上的伤口。  
“还不是因为你乌鸦嘴吗，”捂着自己的伤口，Scott瞪了Logan一眼，虽然Logan并不能看到他的眼睛。  
“Alright,alright.怪我怪我。现在才9点，我要去睡觉了。小子你这个样子最好还是歇会儿，省的我们到时候得救两个人。”  
“你不是有自愈因子吗，怕什么。小心睡不醒我们得先去救你。”  
“傻子，休息好自愈因子才能工作。你没有自愈因子到时候别想让我救你。”  
Scott刚张开嘴准备反驳就被Alex喝止了，“你们两个都别吵了，一见面就吵，吵了这么久了也不嫌累，你们不累我听着还累。还有两个多小时就要出发了，你要是想再见到Erik现在就给我回去睡觉。”  
“好吧。还是Erik比较重要。”Scott瞪了Logan一眼走了。  
Logan仿佛感受到了能量束射在脸上的疼痛感。摸了摸下巴，“我觉得Shaw好像对Charles很怀疑啊。”  
“是。但是现在情况有点复杂，”看着Scott消失在视线中，Alex扭过头来继续说，“真不知道对方这是蓄谋已久还是准备仓促。完全没有把咱们一网打尽啊，咱们这边甚至把他们狠狠地打了回去。”  
“不清楚，再看几天吧。”说完又深深吸了一口雪茄。  
“嗯。也说不定Shaw的怀疑对象是错误的。”  
“有可能，但他的确很值得怀疑，毕竟他曾经也算是我们这边的。”  
“那你的意思难道这次是Stryker的动作？那这战术太不成功了。”  
“不是，应该是政府那边。谁知道Stryker和政府那边有什么联系呢，这个人神秘的很。”Logan弹弹自己手上的雪茄，表情有点沉重。  
Alex不知道该说什么。  
“行了，还是先休息吧。”Logan给Alex找了事做。  
十一点半了，还有半小时出发，忙了一圈着实有点累，Charles给自己泡了杯茶，闭上眼睛捏了捏眉心。掏出烟盒，抽出一支叼在嘴里，Charles开始摸他的打火机在哪。  
金属的打火机，有着和Erik一样冷硬的外表，随时能十分激情的内心，在身边放久了才会变得温暖。他们都不怎么抽烟，只是无聊或者烦躁的时候会抽几支。  
啪的打着火，以前Erik总是在Charles点着烟后用能力把打火机移过来，啪的一声，仿佛声音更响。这时Charles总会说他幼稚，Erik会把打火机扔回来说他无趣。轮廓分明的脸颊因为吸烟的动作显得十分瘦削。  
他不能再让他的朋友身陷险境了。Charles开始收拾装备。  
小运输机停在离目的地几公里外的地方。Charles分配了一下任务，“在直升机上已经看过地图了，Logan，Scott，Storm第一批行动，引开敌人注意力，剩下的三人去救出Erik。”  
“Comm check.”  
“Wolverine.”  
“Storm.”  
“Mystique.”  
“Shadow cat.”  
“Cyclops.”  
“Pro. X. OK.Go.”  
一行人开始向目的地进发。  
“你应该每天跟着我们晨跑。”Charles想起之前的一次任务，也是离目的地有一段距离，他费劲地跟在Erik后面，Erik在前面语调平稳地评论。  
“平时跟着Azazel，根本，不用，跑这么久。都是因为，你们出现了。”Charles费力地争辩着。  
“仿佛你的好多装备都在我包里啊。”Erik讽刺道。  
这次没有人帮Charles背装备了。他现在要去找这个人。  
他们在几棵大树后面停下。  
Logan和Charles互相一点头，“Team Alpha go.”三个人迅速行动了。在Storm的掩护下起了一片浓雾。  
“Shaw每天就这么行动他不觉得无聊吗，你们呢，就这么陪着他无聊？Emma这种女王也陪得起？”Erik曾经这样问过，在一次下棋的时候，棋子在他手上转着。  
Charles一时无语，他不知道怎么回答，他决定先把大目标说出来：“我觉得变种人的现状不应该是这样的，应该让所有人认识我们，大家都是一样的。”  
Erik的眼睛一下子亮了，闪着光，“是啊，我也这么认为。我和Scott受到的是怎样的待遇我都不想说了，偶尔也见到过别的变种人，不多，但是大家都有共同的一个特点，隐藏自己的能力，隐藏自己。那种在外表上有所不同的人更是很痛苦。”  
“是，还有人拿他们做研究，很残忍。”Charles想着自己当时好像是走了一步好棋。  
Erik眼神带着愤怒，“居然真的有这样的人，看来问题很严重啊。你有没有想过怎么做？”  
“我曾经发过论文，表示变种人是一种正常的进化。但是好像并没有什么用，有人不相信会有这样的人，有人认为这只是一些异类。暂时没什么好想法。”Charles不记得接下来是怎么走的了。  
“OK，Team Beta你们可以出发了。”通讯器里的声音提醒Charles此时并不是在下棋。  
“Go.”Raven和Kitty跟着Charles跑了出去。  
过程很顺利，Charles用能力搜索着Erik的位置，又因为有Kitty的能力穿墙过壁前进很快，碰到人就用能力掩护一下。  
很快，他们找到了Erik，穿着仿佛是病号服的东西，被满身的血弄得乱七八糟，倒在地上。  
“Erik！”Charles冲过去摇了几下人没反应，应该是被打了镇静剂什么的。反正这样子也走不成路，就让他歇着吧。  
Raven帮忙把捆着Erik双手的绳子割断。Charles用手擦擦Erik脸上的血，Erik好像更瘦了。Charles在两人帮助下背起Erik开始原路返回。  
“等下，隔壁有人。”  
门外响起了脚步声。“这里好像也要有人进来了。”Kitty很紧张。  
三个人手忙脚乱地把Erik放下，这里居然没什么家具可以掩护，听着打开门闩的声音Charles把手放在额角看着门。  
好像是来检查人还在不在的，大概是觉得和上次看的时候位置有点不同，他又往前走了走。一下子看到Erik的双手被解开了，刚准备喊，被Raven一个脖子绞杀干掉了。Charles眨了眨眼睛，无奈地放下手向Erik那边跑去。  
Kitty跑去把门关上，Raven和Charles把尸体堵在门口。Charles背起Erik三个人快速离开了。  
快要撤回树林的时候，应该是发现人被救走了，探照灯一下子多了起来。三个人东走西窜，Charles背着Erik，虽然感觉一年多不见Erik好像已经和自己有了很大的身高差，但已经来不及觉得累了，也许是出了一年多的任务，体力有所增长，嗯，Erik醒来后有必要和他说说。  
“Are you OK?”Logan在通讯器里问。  
“已经快到了，他们已经发现了，在找我们。你们来掩护一下。”  
“OK。”  
打游击打了半天，终于撤回树林碰了头。  
“OMG Erik！”Scott简直要哭，正打算背Erik。  
Logan接手背起Erik。“你太瘦了肯定不行。走吧。”  
Scott没空反驳，被Charles指派和Raven断后。  
撤回直升机终于让所有人都松了一口气。安置好Erik，Scott又被Logan催着快点开飞机。  
“别磨磨蹭蹭的，快点出发，Charles他们把Erik安排的多好，不想被打下来就快点给我开飞机。”  
“别在这乱叫了，不想掉下去就快点给我坐好。”  
起飞了Logan就没工夫和Scott打嘴炮了，他一直在努力使自己在飞机上淡定下来。  
Charles看着Erik，虽然Erik还没醒过来，但也让他松了一口气。Charles现在只希望之后的事情能顺利。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
在了解了情况后，Shaw就已经让Azazel开始调查了，现在Azazel显然已经有了新发现。  
“Angel的银行帐账户有问题，有几个查不出来源的账户给她打过好几笔钱，有几个账户的钱辗转了好几个无法查出归属的账户。而且她现在失踪了，自从我们回来分配任务后就没人见过她了。她房间里一切还是原样，但所有证件和人都不见了。”  
“是她？还有呢？”  
“那两队袭击我们的人，一队是南非那边一支雇佣军，他们合作的人很杂，政府有些活儿他们也做过，只要有钱只要够隐蔽。这边是一个叫Francis Fanny的人手下的雇佣兵，基本可以确定他就是给政府干活的，只是不会有什么实质性证据。”  
“嗯。”Shaw拿起放在一旁的酒瓶给面前的玻璃杯倒了些酒。  
这边运输机回程途中，镇静剂失去了效力，疼痛唤醒了Erik，一睁眼就看到了一脸惊喜的Charles。  
“Erik！你终于醒了！”  
“Charles！你们回来了？嘶......”Erik想调整一下坐姿，然而浑身的伤口让他很难有所动作。  
Charles轻轻按住Erik的没受伤的那个肩膀，“你就别乱动了，我们刚刚只是给你简单包扎了一下，伤口又要裂开了。”  
“Erik！你醒了！”Scott显然很惊喜，扭过来看向Erik。  
大家都把关心的目光投向Erik。虽然满脸血迹但是人终于是醒了，看起来很正常，这就很好了。  
“Thanks,all of you.”  
“喔，这真的是你说出来的话吗Erik，”Raven一副很惊讶的样子，“该不会是Charles这个老好人控制了你的脑子让你说的吧。跟Charles在一起待久了影响很大啊。”说完还一副无奈的样子。  
大家都笑了，连Logan也在此时放弃了和晕机纠缠，Erik再次露出他的两排牙，而Charles显然对Raven很无语，但也已经很习惯了。  
“他们是有多怕你，给你打了这么多镇静剂。扛着你跑了半天你都没反应。”Charles想转移一下大家的注意力。  
然而Erik显然抓错了重点，“你？Really？Charles你能背得动我吗？”Erik在这一年多已经长高不少，而且他对自己的体格是很有自信，“我看得Logan内样的才行吧。”  
“对啊，我也是看Charles累死累活的，正准备帮他，Logan就把你给接过去了。你们居然怀疑我的体力。”Scott十分的不满。  
“连Erik本人都和我是一致的想法，你还有什么不满，你这么瘦怎么背得动Erik。”Logan十分不屑地摆了摆手。  
“啊，我伤口很疼。”Erik很想笑又觉得不能太伤害Scott的小自尊心，龇牙咧嘴的，然而这么大的表情，打断的鼻梁还是挺不住，真的很疼，刚抬起右手想按自己的脸，手上的伤口又很疼，真是狼狈不堪。  
Raven毫不留情地笑起了Erik，Kitty也忍不住笑了。Erik真是很受伤。  
看来Erik是不会帮Scott出头了，老好人Charles只好表示点什么，“嗯，我也觉得你完全可以做到，但是断后这么重要的任务还是交给你比较放心。”  
“我就知道Charles还是相信我的。”  
“Please,look forward.你要让我们坠机吗。”Logan都要一爪子拍到Scott脑袋上去了。  
“Easy,idiot.我们是巡航阶段不用频繁操作的，况且Storm一直盯着呢，她办事你不放心吗。”  
Storm耸耸肩，“嗯，他说的的确没错。”  
“OK。”Logan只好挑挑眉接受了。  
Charles记得自己好像想和Erik说自己体能仿佛变强了，看来现在重点已经完全跑偏了，和这群人永远无法好好的聊天。  
下了运输机，Alex和Hank就扛着担架来了，把Erik抬进医务室，Charles和Scott留下来帮忙处理伤口。  
“我其实现在很想洗个澡，嘶......然后躺到床上睡一觉。”  
“你会流血过多而死。”和Scott两人轻轻地把Erik放到医务室的床上Charles已经懒得吐槽他的想法。  
剪开Erik身上乱七八糟的绷带和衣服，他们开始处理伤口。  
左肩上那个恶意的穿透伤又开始流血，不仅是这里，腿上好多恶意刀伤让人看得触目惊心，Hank和Charles两人满手血，衣服上也是，Scott和Alex在旁边帮忙，也是沾了满身的血。  
“So?我觉得Azazel应该已经开始调查了吧。说点情况啊，我在这躺着很无聊啊。”  
Charles把手往Erik脑门上一按，“你看你都发烧了，快点睡会儿吧。我们忙着呢，哪有空跟你说话。”  
“不过还真有新消息，”Alex递上一块干净的纱布，“Azazel说Angel不见了。我们刚刚还找过她，真的不知道去哪了。”  
“居然会是她啊，没看出来啊，”Scott停下了剪纱布的动作，“那她跑什么呀，抓到证据了吗？”  
“应该是吧，Azazel还没仔细说。也许是他的任务就到此结束了。”  
“当时她一是直跟着我的，没发现什么可疑的情况啊。”  
“这都让你发现了人家怎么能隐藏这么多年。况且当时应该并不需要联络了吧，只要让你们接了这个活就行了。”Charles接过一瓶新的双氧水。  
“嗯。对啊，你们刚回来，你们是不是也受袭击了，你们什么情况，和我们这边一样吗？哦对，你们知道这边的情况吗？”Erik看向Charles。  
“当然知道，Emma都说了啊。”  
“当时Charles好像还问过Angel当时的具体情况对吧？你们这种可以心灵感应的就是方便。”Scott又给Charles递上一些医用棉。  
“嘶......倒太多了Charles。”  
“Oh,I’m so sorry.”  
Scott又拿着干净的棉球帮忙擦掉，“对啊，那你应该是最后见Angel的人啦？你有没有发现她当时有什么特别的想法？”  
“然而我并没有发现什么。只是看到了当时你们出任务时候的情况，感觉都很正常啊。之后我就回我的房间了，她应该也是回房间了吧，好像是那个方向吧。”  
“哦，那就一会儿看看Shaw那边怎么说吧。现在不想咱们的病人失血过多而死就都给我认真干活。”Hank终于发话了。  
“Yes,sir!”Scott很配合地立正。  
速战速决处理完伤口，Erik就成了一个木乃伊模型。  
“Erik，你这个造型真是不错，我们几个还是很有化妆天赋的。万圣节你可以这么装扮着去吓唬那些小孩，挺好。”Scott举着剪刀和剩下的绷带像欣赏完成的作品一样看着Erik。  
Charles在旁边一边收拾着一边看了一眼，“的确不错。”  
“好吧。”Erik已经不想批评这两个损友了。  
“好，”Alex抬手一看表已经要六点了，“可以回去睡会儿了。”  
“好，Erik你又可以睡了。”Scott放下手上的东西。  
“给你量量体温，”Hank拿出体温计，“大家可以回去睡了。”  
“OK。”几个人都撤了。  
Hank给Erik测了体温，高烧，一点不意外，给他吃了退烧药让他睡了。  
Charles过了一会儿就回到了医务室，虽然高烧但Erik还是醒了，睁眼看到是Charles就继续睡了，Charles轻轻拉过椅子，坐在旁边。  
鉴于这次的事件，政府的确是要对变种人出手了，所有人都不敢有所动作，没有任务，倒是挺适合养伤的。至于Angel，一直都没有消息。特工完成任务撤回，的确是不会有什么消息了。  
Erik虽然伤口很多但是都在四肢，没有伤内脏也没有伤骨头，本来体格就没问题，好的还算快。就是鼻梁上的胶布取不下来，这也算是Charles和Scott的一个笑点，还有Logan。  
这群人每天可以用无所事事来形容。Charles每天不是和Hank在实验室就是和Erik在各种地方下棋。  
Raven经常会到这边来和Charles聊天，像兄妹一样。Logan也是经常叼着他的雪茄晃来晃去，和Scott互相打嘴炮。最后结果不是被Alex喝止就是被Erik一句话顶回去。  
“Stryker最近是更加的神秘，每天不知道在实验室忙什么。”Logan又吸了口雪茄，决定说点正经的。  
“研究变种人，最近不接任务他可以好好搞搞科研。”Charles接了茬，走了一步棋。  
“他每天研究些什么？真的，这么久了我都不知道他到底在干什么。”Erik把棋子拿在手里。  
Charles陪Erik换完药就顺便在Hank这边下起了棋，Scott来观战，Logan没事干也跟来了。Hank开始他的新奇研究，Raven来帮他。所以一群人都在Hank的实验室里。  
“用变种基因强化人类研究变种能力什么的。具体不太清楚。”Raven晃着手里的试管无奈地回答。  
“好吧。”Erik终于下了这步棋。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
在这里也不是完全的无聊，夏天到了，各种比赛也多了起来，吃过晚饭几个人一起穿过树林来到镇上的酒吧。  
一来到酒吧附近就已经能感受到室内的热度了，人声越来越响。  
吧台中心上挂着的几个电视转播着不同的比赛，比如欧洲杯、拳击和骑牛比赛。每台电视机下都聚集了一些人观看比赛。  
Scott、Charles和Erik很自然的转向欧洲杯的电视。发现Charles也看足球，Erik挺惊讶，“你也看球？”  
“好出色的观察力。”  
“我和Scott都是西德队球迷，你呢？”  
“England.”Charles转向Erik。  
“因为你从牛津毕业而美国的足球又不怎么样？”  
“Yep.”  
“Scott一定也是因为受你影响才抛弃美国队的吧。”  
“You know.”Scott耸耸肩。  
“每人一扎啤酒。”酒保走了过来，Logan指着身边几个人对酒保说。  
“那么没人陪我看拳击了？”Logan拿出口袋里的雪茄。  
“Hank，咱们来看拳击？”  
Hank其实是Raven拖来的，Raven说他不能整天待在实验室里。需要出来放松一下。  
“嗯，”Hank推了推眼镜，拽了拽T恤下摆，“其实，我也是西德队球迷，”说着看向Erik那边。  
Erik和Scott略有惊喜地对视一眼，“Wow,看不出来啊Hank，”说着Erik揽过Hank的肩膀把人往过拉，“我就知道，你的智商如此超群，品味一定也是没得说。”  
Raven无奈地看看被Erik拉过去的Hank，耸耸肩，转向Logan，“那一群没激情的人，走，咱们看拳击。”  
Logan呼出一口烟，“OK.”  
这场欧洲杯是场小组赛，西德对希腊。几个人一边喝啤酒一边聊着比赛。  
希腊队获得一个单刀，即将进入德国队禁区，德国后卫一个背后放铲破坏了进攻，得了张黄牌，判一个任意球。  
“这个背后放铲有点危险啊。”Charles放下酒杯。  
“这一看就是个必进球，犯规犯得值。”Erik回应。  
“他这下脚是有点狠。”Scott表示理解Charles的想法。  
“受伤是常事。现在一平，下半场都快结束了，又不是禁区内放铲，那样就真的不值了。”  
说话间任意球已经开罚了，一个直接射门，但是没进。之后双方都各有进攻但都未取得进球，最终双方各进一球握手言和。  
酒吧里观众议论纷纷，几个人简单说了两句又把视线转移到拳击比赛上。  
“这群人来投奔我们了。”Raven举着啤酒笑着对Logan说。  
Logan挑挑眉，“当然，这才是男人的运动。”说完弹了弹烟灰看向转过来的Scott。  
“Hey,明明足球才是男人的运动。”Scott接受了他的挑衅。  
“拳击是勇敢者的运动，这是击倒的艺术。”最后一个字还没说完就把雪茄塞到了嘴里。  
“没想到你还懂艺术，哦，在你简单的头脑里，大概只能理解的了这种原始的行为了。”Scott晃晃剩下一点啤酒的玻璃杯讽刺Logan。  
Raven没忍住笑出了声，Erik早就已经见怪不怪，淡定地挑挑眉，继续拉着Charles喝酒。  
Logan猛吸了一口雪茄，正准备开口，旁边的酒保正好说话了，“Hey，man，你的墨镜很酷啊。”  
这人其实一开始就注意到了Scott，只是不是很敢对这种不熟又可能有危险的人闲聊，是看到他们和Logan很熟才敢开口，显然是没有注意到这边两人正互相开炮。  
“Thank you。”  
“为什么晚上也戴着墨镜？”  
“因为他是个瞎子。”没能反击的Logan终于抓住一个机会。  
Scott翻了个白眼，“这个人是智障，别听他的。眼睛不太OK，不能见强光。”Scott一向是这么掩饰自己的。  
“Oh,I’m sorry.”  
“Never mind.”说着露出了Scott一贯阳光的笑容。  
瞥见那边有人在找酒保，Scott指了指那人的方向，“Oh.”酒保不好意思地笑笑去招呼客人了。  
这边的比赛还在继续进行，几个人又把注意力放到了比赛上，拳击比赛，气氛还是比较热烈的。  
闲话一句一句的聊，酒一杯一杯的喝。喝到后来已经不只是啤酒了，喝得Hank前仰后合。  
Raven拉着Hank演练起了拳击里的招式，Hank晕晕乎乎地招架着，Raven兴致不减，笑个不停。Scott很担心地看看Hank，问Charles，Hank会不会控制不住变成蓝色。  
“Hank平时会给自己打抑制能力的药，他没有发火应该不会变身吧。”  
“好吧，Raven她开心就好。”  
拳击比赛已经结束，不过看比赛早已不是重点，几个人早已经开始谈天侃地聊得不亦乐乎，那个酒保也偶尔来插几句话，已经和几个人混得挺熟了。  
夜越深酒吧越热闹，电视播放声聊天声争论声笑声混杂在充满酒精的空气中，仿佛温度再高一点就会燃烧。  
Charles揽过Erik的肩膀，凑近他的耳朵和他说话，带着有温度的酒精的味道，Erik不由自主缩了缩脖子。  
“据我观察，Hank一定暗恋Raven很久了。”  
“你难道没有去Hank的脑子一探究竟？”  
“他智商太高大脑太复杂，我怕我进去走不出来。”  
Erik一口酒要喷出来，抹了抹嘴拽着Charles笑得停不下来。Charles看着Erik的样子不由得笑了起来。  
哐当一声，周围人向声源看去，原来是Hank不小心从凳子上摔了下来。Raven看到Hank的样子笑得更开心了，周围人也都笑了。  
Hank摸着地面找自己的眼镜，Raven边笑边蹲下来帮他拿起眼镜递给他。Hank的脸更红了。  
“So?那他们现在仍然没什么发展啊。”Erik继续刚才的话题。  
“嗯，以后可以考虑帮帮他们。”Charles转着手里的酒杯眼睛好像在放光。  
“啧，我真为他俩感到担心。”Erik一副很不相信他的样子。  
“哎你居然不相信我，我可是情感专家。”  
听了Charles这句话Erik更是笑得直不起腰。Charles无奈得只好自己喝酒。  
“笑什么呢，Charles这么好笑吗。别笑了咱们该走了。”Raven走过来拿起Charles的酒杯。  
“OKOK.”Erik摸摸脸站起身来。  
Charles结了账跟着大家走出酒吧。和没喝酒一样的Logan扶着走路都晃的Hank往前走。  
“这里离我们的基地比较近，要不来这边？”  
看着Hank的样子又懒得多走路的众人很赞同Raven的建议。  
树林里夜晚的风还是很凉爽的，闲聊几句也就快要走到了基地。  
“哦对了，这边还有空房间吗？”  
“好像没有啊，这边住的地方本来就有点小，房间不多。看来要两人挤一下了。”  
Raven看看大家，众人都表示没意见。  
“我可以去找Kitty，Hank肯定不能交给你们这群不靠谱的，让他去找Darwin吧。剩下你们随意组合。不行，Logan一定会把我的床撕烂，Scott万一把我的房间穿了大洞怎么办。Charles我还是比较相信你，我批准你和Erik用我的房间，别干什么不该干的事就好。”Raven大手一挥分配好了房间，几个人不服也得服。  
“OK，let’s go。我要去睡觉啦。各位晚安。”Raven又一次风风火火地走了。  
“那就行动吧。”Logan扶着Hank向Darwin的房间走了。Scott只好跟着走。  
“我们可以先散会步？”Charles提议。  
“Perfect.”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
“他们的基地很小，我们还是去旁边树林？比较凉快。”  
“OK。”Erik两手插兜，表示悉听尊便。  
和门口的守卫打了招呼，两人沿着小路走进树林。  
没有人说话，只有脚踩在积了落叶的草地上的声音和蝉的鸣叫声。偶尔有猫头鹰的叫声，偶尔有细小树枝被轻轻踩断的声音。  
虽然树枝很密，但还是有月光漏下来，Erik的影子投在Charles身上。现在Erik已经比Charles高了，Charles忍不住抬起头看了看深棕色的短发，发现那些头发正乱翘着。  
“What？我现在比你高了。”一扭头正对上那双蓝色的眼睛。  
看了一眼灰绿色的眼睛，Charles转过头，“Of course.你本来就比我略微高一点，”摊摊手，一副很无奈的样子，“这是基因决定的。”  
“你的基因理论又来了。”Erik笑了。  
“这是科学事实。”  
“OKOK。换个话题，话说，你是为什么到这里来的？为什么Raven不和你在一起？”  
Charles不知道自己的手该往哪放，拽拽自己灰色的T恤，“不可能没人和你们说过。”  
“他们说的只是个客观事实，我想知道主观选择是怎样的。”  
Charles又把手放回口袋，“我和Raven在我去牛津之前就认识了，我头一次发现有除我之外的变种人。回来之后Stryker联系过我，他的儿子，Jason,也是个变种人，也有心灵感应的能力，他想让我帮助他的儿子。我让Jason控制自己的能力，而Stryker是想让Jason失去这种能力，这当然不可能。他不喜欢变种人，但他知道变种人能够对他有利，他在军队待过，他组织了变种人雇佣兵，其实不只是变种人还有原来军队的一些人，训练他们，让他们为自己工作。他和Shaw有联系，我发现Shaw这里有更多需要我帮助的变种人，我决定还是到这边，而Raven更喜欢那里的生活，而且也很近，所以我们在不同的地方。”Charles把手从兜里拿出来，说了这么多话都出汗的手在夜风中凉凉的。  
“那Jason呢？”Erik仍然两手插兜，不紧不慢地问。  
“和她母亲在别的城市。”  
“嗯。”  
“那你呢？资料里说你是德裔，怎么会到美国？”  
“很小的时候就和我妈过来了，我都不记得原因了，她很快也因为意外去世了，我就更不想记得原因了。”  
“I’m so sorry.”Charles看着地面。  
“没什么，这就是些事实。”  
“好吧，”抬手看了看手表，“咱们是不是该回去了？都一点多了。”  
Erik也抬起手，“哦，这么晚了，走吧。”  
Logan和Scott这边已经把Hank送到了Darwin这里。看着他们安排好后Scott才离开。  
路过训练室，“这里倒是挺大的，看起来比我们那边的要好？”  
“当然，还有个拳击台，”Logan继续吸着刚刚点燃的半支雪茄，“你要进去看看吗？”  
“现在吗？大半夜的。”  
“又不是武器库，怕什么。怕和我动手你又打不过我？没事这回我会手下留情的。”  
Scott一下子被点燃了斗志，“收起你这不切实际的想法，现在就走。”说完就向训练室的门走去。  
Logan笑了笑跟了上去。  
所以他们又来了一场激烈的对战，然而最后以Logan拽着Scott没受伤的那条手臂把他按在地上然后跨上Scott的腰告终。  
握着Logan的手站起来，Scott扶正了自己的眼镜，“好热，”伸出手毫无作用地扇了两下风。  
“这边有浴室。”Logan也热得拽了拽已经贴在身上的T恤。  
“走。”  
Logan走了两步突然想起，“对了，这边浴室没毛巾。”  
“呃，没什么，就这样吧。别告我你介意。”  
“我当然不介意这种小事，我是以为你会介意好吧。”  
“啧，我一点都不介意。快走快走。”说完推着Logan往前走。  
因为每个人的房间里都有浴室，所以这里就只是个简单的有很多隔间的浴室，隔间外面有长椅供人放东西。  
两人把衣服脱下来放到旁边的长椅上。  
Logan转头走进隔间打开喷头，Scott走到旁边的隔间也开始洗澡。  
Erik跟着Charles来到Raven的房间。  
“这里有浴室，你先洗吧。没事，Raven的这些瓶瓶罐罐，你随便用。”说完Charles就一个大字躺到了床上，“啊，舒服。”  
Erik轻轻笑了笑走进浴室开始洗澡。  
Scott从隔间里走出来，透过沾满水珠的眼镜模糊的看到Logan只穿着条内裤叼着半支雪茄在外面无所事事。Scott穿好内裤，摘下眼镜拿起T恤开始擦眼镜，“衣服都不穿就开始抽雪茄。”  
“我刚出来，只是在等着晾干。”  
Scott戴好眼镜，“你怎么不去裸奔呢。”  
“你要去裸奔我就跟你去。”  
“你不要face我还要呢。”  
“没事，大家不会因为你身材不如我好而嘲笑你的。”  
“大家看到两个裸男应该是不会有这个想法的吧。还有，我身材也很棒啊，谁说不如你好了。”  
“那大家要有什么想法。”Logan并没有理Scott的抗议。  
“你出去裸奔一圈就知道了。”  
“你去裸奔我就去。”Logan挑了挑一边的眉毛。  
Scott无奈的翻了个白眼，“要循环了，”拿起旁边的衣服，“在这干嘛，真要等着裸奔吗，快回去睡觉吧。”  
Logan也抓起自己的衣服往身上套，“走。”  
Erik很快洗完了澡，两手撑在门框上看着仍然闭目养神的Charles，“All yours.”  
Charles睁开眼睛。蓝灰色的眼睛，水汽，宽肩，细腰，伤口，Perfection.  
眼神跟着Erik来到床边，走近了发现Erik身上有好几处伤口还在往外渗血。  
Charles坐起来，“来，处理一下伤口。”说完开始找Raven的医药包。  
Erik本来想说不用的，又一想这是Raven的床，也就从善如流了。  
Charles迅速帮Erik搞定了伤口，去了浴室洗澡。Erik躺在床上望向窗外。  
Scott跟着Logan来到他的房间。Logan打开灯。  
“你的房间还真是，”Scott环顾了房间一圈，在想是用简单还是用乱来形容。东西不多，但都胡乱地放着。枪没几把，烟灰缸倒是有好几个。  
“有意见？”Logan挑起眉毛。  
“不不不，没意见。”  
Logan把枕头往旁边一放，被子团了团放在旁边当枕头就开始睡觉，“我睡了，你记得关灯。”  
关灯，脱鞋，上床。  
“你睡觉也不摘眼镜吗？”  
“你想被射两个洞吗？”  
两个人都安静了。  
夜晚很安静，在Charles的梦里也很安静，但不平静。  
乌云遮月，看不到星星，荆棘丛生，看不到尽头。Charles看到一个小男孩，在荒原里艰难地向前走着。  
“Hey!”Charles喊了一声，但是他好像并没有听见。Charles又喊了好几声，但并没有什么效果，不远处的小男孩还是固执的往前走，丝毫不理会他的喊叫。Charles向前跑，想要追上他。但他跑了几步撞上了一道墙，一道透明的墙。Charles向四周摸索着，仍然走不过去，他拍着墙壁喊叫着，什么也没有发生。  
Charles突然明白了，这不是他自己的梦境，这是他旁边人的梦境。因为心灵感应的能力，他看到了Erik的梦，但是并没有进入他的梦。  
Charles睁开眼睛，扭头果然看到Erik微微皱着眉，闭紧的嘴唇显得更薄了。  
Charles转过身来一条胳膊支起身子，把手轻轻放上Erik的太阳穴，胳膊顺势搁在Erik胸前。闭上眼睛的一瞬间，所有的记忆汹涌澎湃地袭来。  
他看到了Erik的母亲，大海，移动的铁门，军队，绳索，枪支，鲜血，满天飞的金属制品，伤口，尸体，挥舞的拳头，好多人躲藏的眼神，甚至听到了喊叫声、打斗声，还有各种各样的眼神，惊讶、恐惧、厌恶、担心、不安、疑惑、孤独、无奈......所有这些影像、声音像裹挟了杂物的龙卷风一样向他袭来。Erik经历的痛一下一下击打在Charles心上，压抑的感觉越来越强烈。  
Erik猛地睁开眼睛，一把抓住眼前的手腕。四目相对，一双更多惊讶一双更多关心，无言以对。  
“几点了？”Erik松开手，打破了沉默。  
Charles找身边的表，“四点多了。”  
“还可以睡一会儿。”说完转了个身背对着Charles。  
Charles放下手表，已经有些明亮的窗外，传来几声鸟叫。

（那个All yours.是借用法鲨的一部电影制胜一击Haywire里面的台词，还有那个场景。）


	13. 13

##  ****13** **

这几天就这样静静地过去了，谁也没有提那天凌晨的事情。Erik还是一样地找Charles下棋，Logan还是一样地和Scott约架。

几天后有人约他们当面谈任务。邮件地址毫无意外的找不到源头。Shaw让Emma和Charles跟他一起去。

两方约在一个酒吧的包间里。

“你好，我是Moira MacTaggert，”Moira，及肩短发，衣着干练，指向坐在她旁边戴眼镜的的男人，“这是我的同事Jack。也不必隐瞒了，我们是CIA的，这次是真诚地希望你们帮个忙。”

Shaw对此并没有表示意外，他示意对方继续。

Moira拿出一张地图，“这是一个导弹基地，上周有五个变种人占领了这个基地，他们打算对人类发动攻击。我们的人进攻过两次，都没有成功，又不能发动大规模攻击。鉴于你们是这方面的专家，请你们帮忙拿下这个基地，人交给我们。”

“你知道我们是不给政府工作的，你们选择有很多。”

“但是他们是变种人，别人搞不定。”

“他们为什么没有马上发动攻击？”

“这个基地是准备废弃的，导弹发射装置暂时不能使用，但是两周时间就可以修好。”

“如果我们不同意呢？”

“我想你们最好还是同意，”在一旁的男人说话了，同时拿出一个文件袋，“这些你们可以看一下。”

Shaw接过文件袋打开，是几份他们以前行动的资料，记载得够详细。

“作为报酬的一部分，这几份可以送给你们。”

被抓住了把柄，这下选择就只有一个了。

“但是你们为什么没有找Stryker？”Emma提问。

“其实你们两家哪家都一样，只是你们的人多一点，应该比较有把握，毕竟他们马上就可以修好发射装置。当然我们并不会在意是谁参与了这件事，我们只要结果。”

这的确是他们一贯的风格。

“我们还有一个要求，我们的特工Moira会和你们一起行动。”

“不是不可以，只是，她的安全我们不能保证。”

“放心，这毕竟是我们的特工，不会影响行动的。”

说完拿起放在地上的手提箱，“人带来的时候结清。”

Charles接过手提箱。

“什么时候出发？”Shaw问了最后一个问题。

“明天。”Moira把所有资料推了过去。

回到基地后Shaw开始安排由谁去执行这个任务。

Emma不用能力也能猜到他会派谁去，也知道之后会发生什么，但并没有说什么。她一直这样冷静地观察着周围。

Shaw指派了Charles、Erik、Scott、Sean还有隔壁的Logan。

几个人聚集在Hank的实验室等着Logan过来。

没有人说出第一句话。

Sean张口想要说什么，敲门声响起。

在门口的Scott打开门，是Alex和Logan。

“你们这是要开追悼会吗？气氛这么凝重。”Logan把包扔到地上。

“我只是比较担心他们的伤而已。”Hank推推自己的眼镜，注意到Raven并没有过来。

“CIA其实早已经注意到我们了，”Sean回应，“偏要现在让我们去搞定一队占领导弹基地的变种人。”

“我知道这个情况。”Logan拉过一把椅子坐下来。

“你看过资料了吗？”Charles问。

“我打赌他没看。”Scott一脸肯定，看向Logan。

Logan挑了挑眉，“到飞机上再看。”

“好吧，”Charles想自己早应该知道的，“这几个变种人看起来都还很年轻啊，怎么会突然跑去占领他们的导弹基地还要攻击CIA呢？”

“要我说，你们几个也不老啊。”Logan摸着口袋找自己的那半支雪茄。

“他们要打CIA？”Sean有点不敢相信，“资料上没说啊。”

“你看地图了吗，这个射程打他们附近那个基地刚刚好。”Scott靠在墙上。

“只派他们几个新人去是有点奇怪。”Alex抱着双臂接话。

“这不是还有Charles吗？”Logan摸出烟盒拿出一支新的雪茄。

Charles没有说话。

“总之也不可能不去，到了明天应该可以解决所有的疑问。”Erik靠在椅子上玩着手里的硬币。

“总算有人说了句明白话。”Logan甩灭手上的火柴。

“那你们明天几点出发？”Alex问Charles。

“六点。”Charles看了周围一圈没有人有异议。

几个人和Hank道别走向各自的房间。

“Scott，真的不用我去吗？可以和Shaw说一声，很简单的。那架运输机刚好还可以坐一个人。”鉴于上次事件Alex显然有点担心自己的弟弟。

“没事的，经过上一次已经有经验了，不会有问题的。”Scott显然也不想被当做小孩子。

“那好吧。晚安。”

“晚安。”

一晚上并不漫长。五点四十分，五个人聚集在停机坪登上运输机。

“Comm check.”

几声回应。

“OK，no problem.”

“Check.”Scott拨动着仪表，一项项回答坐在副驾驶上的Logan念的检查单项目。

“OK，let’s go.”

这是一个负责实弹发射训练和飞行试验的小型导弹基地。基本上已经废弃，驻扎部队也已基本撤出，因此可用的发射井并不多，只有3个，配备MT—76中程地地导弹。

占领这个基地的是五个变种人，Warren Worthington、 Callisto、

Iceman :Robert Bobby Drake、Rogue:Marie D’Ancanto and Pyro:      John Allerdyce.

在之前CIA的两次进攻并没有取得实质性进展。Warren只是把基地的绝大部分非技术人员交还给了CIA。

预计三个发射井将在明天中午恢复发射功能。因此此次的任务是阻止导弹发射，带回这五个变种人。

Charles开始分配任务，“Iceman把基地保护在巨大的冰墙之中，从上空进入会直接面对这个Warren，Sean一个人不够。只要破坏冰墙就会被发现，Erik，你先废掉对方无线电。Scott轰开冰墙大家进入。之后大家解决这四个狙击塔，我来感应他们五个人的位置，判断下一步行动。”

“Get.”

Logan开始研究这几个人变种人的能力特点。

很快就到达了和CIA约定的目的地。Moira已经准备好在这里等着了。

Charles摘下黑色贝雷帽，“这是和我们一起行动的Moira.”

几个人点点头算是打招呼。

Charles他们穿的是黑色的作战服，Moira虽然穿了件丛林迷彩，但是外面穿了黑色战术背心，勉强算是服装统一，不用担心分不清队员了。

Moira调好频率，“Comm check.”

“Check.OK,go.”Charles戴上贝雷帽开始行动。

背好背包一行人向远处闪着寒光的目的地进发。

 

临近目标一行人短暂休整。

“Charles，我其实一直很想见你。我读过你以前发表过的论文，很有远见的观点啊。”Moira一脸诚挚地看着Charles。

“哦，谢谢你。”Charles礼貌地回答。

“那你为什么还参与这次行动？”Erik坐在一块石头上，并没有转向她，语气冷淡地提问。

周围人虽然没有看过来，但是都竖起了耳朵。

Moira耸耸肩，无奈地回答，“毕竟是任务。”

“那你们把他们带回去要干什么？”Erik转过来看着Moira。

Moira有点被Erik冰冷的眼神和咄咄逼人的提问所震慑，“我的命令只是跟着你们行动，结束后发信号等着把人带走。也许会关监狱，审问？毕竟入侵了国防基地。但是我并不清楚。”Moira皱皱眉头，看向Charles。

“Erik，”Charles看了一眼Moira，转向Erik，“她不会知道什么细节的，咱们也该出发了。”

Erik没有动，转动眼睛把目光投向Charles，一边的嘴角短暂的弯起了一个不易察觉的弧度，站起身来。Erik是在嘲笑自己吗？Charles甚至怀疑刚刚是自己眼花了。

“出发。”Erik整整自己的贝雷帽对着旁边的三个人说。

Charles也站起来，几个人开始向目的地跑步前进。

按照预定计划，大家搞定了狙击塔，等待Charles的下一步命令。

 

“这回他们叫了变种人来对付咱们。”Callisto，一个深色皮肤，梳着高马尾，可以感知变种人能力层级的女人，对Warren说明她的新发现。“对方有五个人，两个四级两个三级一个二级。”

听到这个消息，Rogue有点紧张，不自觉地看向Bobby。

“没事的，发射井应该很快就能用了。”说着Bobby又看向Warren求证。

然而John接话了，“应该不用那么紧张吧，CIA的都来过了，也没把咱们怎么样，他们这五个人应该也差不多吧。”

“毕竟他们等级比咱们要高，而且咱们并不知道他们的能力。”Warren也有些担心。

“是啊，CIA一定会把咱们的资料给他们的，而咱们却对他们一无所知。”Bobby很赞同地点头。

“他们也是变种人啊，咱们为什么不说服他们一起呢？他们一定会理解咱们的吧。”Rogue突然有了这个想法。

“不太可能，”Warren看了看毫无反应的电脑屏幕，“他们要是有善意，不会破坏咱们的无线电和其他电子设备。”

“是的，而且从这个操控范围来看，能力很强，应该是那个四级变种人。”Callisto回应。

“先应付着，实在不行，咱们只能指望咱们意外认识的朋友能给出制胜一击了。”Warren看着发射井的控制面板皱起了眉头。

（那个Jack是随便编的，就打个酱油。）


	14. Chapter 14

“奇怪，为什么我感应到了六个变种人？”Charles手指放在额头旁边十分疑惑。

“不会啊，我们这里已知的是五个，”Moira也有点奇怪，“也许是他们在这里之后遇到的吧。”

“应该不会有什么大影响的，行动吧。”Charles决定行动。

对方的人分散在发射井、控制室和通往地下发射井的几个必经区域里。

当所有人进入大门的瞬间，一个蓝色的身影在众人身边闪现，所有人都被掀翻在地。还没来得及作出反应，一大波冰雹就袭击了过来。

Erik迅速把金属门移到面前把Charles拉在身后抵御攻势。Scott用镭射解决了飞向他附近的冰块，Logan伸出爪子挡在身前，剩下两人都挪到了他们几人身后。

攻击突然停止了，Charles的声音在Bobby脑中响起“Don’t move,kid.”

“How could it be!”Bobby内心呐喊着被走向Charles，然而蓝色的身影一闪Bobby就消失了。

“又是一个瞬移的，”Logan收回爪子，“真是烦了他们这些想去哪就去哪的人了。”

Moira倒是第一次见这样的场景，惊讶得说不出话。她不是没见过变种人，只是没有见过他们大范围使用能力时的表现。

“很显然，这个人我很难固定他了。”Charles摊摊手。

“到时候自然会有办法，现在他们肯定要加快速度了，咱们也得尽快搞定。”Erik回应。

“OK，继续原计划，move.”

 

这个蓝色的身影就是Warren所说的意外认识的朋友，他叫Kurt，是个像一个蓝色小妖怪的变种人，身后还有一条长长的尾巴，随着走路的动作轻轻摇晃。他是从要被卖到马戏团的路上逃出来的，因为只能瞬移到去过的地方，而他之前待的地方他一点都不想回去，所以不认识路的他只能在树林里漫无目的地走着。而Warren他们逃出CIA来导弹基地的路上正巧碰到了这个迷路的夜行者。

发射控制室发出发射命令后，还需要各个发射井分别操控。与其争夺一个地点不如分散力量还可以提高成功率。在得知这边有心灵控制的人后，Warren他们选择分散到各个发射井加快完成他们的计划，留下Kurt和Callisto在控制室周旋。

Charles等人走向通往地下控制室的电梯。

“需要密码。”Charles看向Erik。

Erik抬手打开了电梯，几个人走进去，他继续操控电梯向下。

打开金属防爆门，果然看到了在控制室的两人。

“很好，这个小蓝魔在控制室等着我去搞定。这两个战斗力不高，Moira跟我走。”

其他人根据Charles说明的剩下的人所在位置来到中心区域准备进入发射井区。

“你们不觉得有着火的味道吗？”殿后的Logan噌地伸出爪子。

打头阵的Scott刚想说没有，就感受到了急速接近的热浪和紧随其后翻滚而来的火舌。

“Shit.”

几人马上转身往不同的拐角处躲，Erik发现这里并没有可以利用的金属，所以现在只能靠躲。几个人灵活地躲开攻来的火焰等待着反击的时刻。

靠在墙角的Sean，朝大家作个手势，所有人都捂上了耳朵。Sean放出了他的强力声波，火焰攻击停止了。

冲出墙角，对面已经没了人。Scott又向前跑了一小段，放下护目镜开关上的手，“跑了，咱们要尽快了。”

Erik又打开一道防爆门，“从这里就可以到发射井了。”

大家都做好了应对突然战斗的准备，走过通道，突然刺耳的滴滴声响起，大家赶紧转头看向声音的来源，Scott紧张地摸上护目镜的开关，而队伍最后的Logan更是被自己吓了一跳。

原来只是个安检门。Erik一脸无语地伸手停了机器。

又来了，Logan翻个白眼竖起了中爪。

Scott看着他不由得笑了，放下右手，带着笑轻轻摇了摇头继续前进。

Logan脑海里此刻只有一个他从没用过的形容词，阳光。

看着周围人一脸无奈像看智障一样的眼神，Logan想自己是不是真的智障了，怎么会用这么正面的形容词来形容那个瘦小鬼。

收回爪子，摇摇头继续跟上队伍。

 

“什么？我们现在要走？”Alex惊讶地问Shaw。Hank和Jean也是惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“没错，趁他们还没有采取进一步行动。”Shaw淡定地回答。

“不行，Scott他们还没回来，说什么也得等到他们回来一起走。”Alex绝对不能再次失去他的弟弟。

“Hank，你之后还可以继续只是待在你的实验室，随便你做什么研究，Ororo也是一样，和现在没什么差别。”Shaw没有理Alex。

Azazel看看Alex看看Ororo，而Ororo在一旁没有表示。

“现在CIA要对付咱们的意图已经很明显了，他们其实已经暗中盯了好几年了，只是一直没有行动。现在变种人和前几十年相比的确是多了，他们也的确看到了威胁，让人类接受非同类的总是很难，他们要除掉我们。”Emma耐心地说明了情况。她早在Shaw派出人手的时候就明白了他的意图。

“所以咱们就要放弃Scott他们？咱们就要逃跑？”

“与其和他们硬拼还暴露我们的情况，不如离开这里，到一个安全的地方。”

这的确像是这个老头的稳妥想法。

“那Stryker他们呢？”Hank对此很关心。

“不知道，他们也不是省油的灯，没必要管他们。”Shaw对于Stryker表面上虽然很和气但从来都是鄙视这个人的。

“谁说要不管我们的？”

闻声大家转过头。

Stryker戴着个头盔走到了门口。

 

“我去解决这个玩火的小子。”Scott到了二号发射井。

“我一个人就够了。”Logan亮出钢爪。

“行，咱们俩搞定这个。”Erik的Sean打开一号发射井的防爆门。

Scott用镭射轰开门立马躲到一边，在火焰攻击的间隙上镭射。

“小子，你这真是在玩儿火。”Scott轰掉几发要到身前的火球。

“谁在玩儿火还不一定呢，”John也灵活地躲开镭射，“你不怕你的镭射轰到导弹吗？”

“你都不怕我怕什么，大不了同归于尽呗。”虽然嘴上这么说，但Scott还是更谨慎了一点。

Scott注意到这里并没有其他人了，看来这个发射井已经修好了，只要抓住这个小子这个发射井也不会出问题。

 

发射控制室的门打开后Charles面对的是两个可以瞬移的对手。看到了控制台前的一脸害怕的技术人员，Charles赶紧读了他们脑内的信息。

“你们到底还是来晚了。”Callisto看到Charles放下额头边的手，满意地抱起双臂。

“Charles？”Moira担心地询问。

Charles看着对面的人稍稍把头转向Moira，“不可逆命令已发出。”

“What?”Moira睁大了眼睛，“那就要看发射井了。”

“对，先搞定这两个。”Charles努力想要控制这两个人的意识。

Moira掏出麻醉枪，但显然跟不上任何一个的速度。

“Hey,你们发射井那边搞定了吗？控制室不可逆命令已经发出，一定要阻止他们在发射井完成操作。”Charles在耳机里说明情况。

技术人员已经四散逃开，谁都不想被这场混乱所波及。

 

“这明明很好搞定啊。”Erik在通讯器里一副轻松的样子。

虽然Bobby的冰攻击力很强，但Sean的声波一下子就让他丧失了战斗力，Erik手一挥，Rogue连同所有人技术人员都被固定在墙上。

“别告诉我你们还没结束战斗。”

“站着说话不腰疼，”耳机里传来钢爪噌噌的声音，“我马上就要搞定这个翅膀小子了。”

“你其实是飞不起来没法打到人家吧。”Scott一发镭射轰向John，还不忘调侃一下Logan。

“喂，战斗过程中别聊天行吗。”Charles一边费脑抵御攻击还要一边听这些人的噪声忍不住出声制止。

“知道啦，小教授。”

“教授就教授，还小教授，什么态度。”

“Scott我回去再找你算账。”Logan咬牙切齿。

 

“Hey，小蓝魔，我看出你的路线了哦。”Kurt在Charles的声音中停了下来，龇牙咧嘴。

“NoNoNo,请把我放了吧，做善事主会保佑你的，我不想去马戏团也不想被做实验。”Kurt很着急地喊着。

“什么？”Charles皱起了眉头。

还没来得及说其他的，一针麻醉剂被打入Kurt的身体，他很快闭上了眼睛。

Callisto马上瞬移离开了控制室。

“赶快去追她。”Moira把Kurt铐在旁边一个设备上，提醒Charles。

当Callisto到达每一个发射井都发现无法完成发射，还没来得及完成操作就被Logan抓了回来。

Charles赶到发射井，看到了被Erik固定在墙上的一圈人，“你的能力还真好用啊。”

“Please,”说话的是Rogue，说话很温柔看起来很胆怯的女孩子，“不要把我们再交回CIA了，你们不知道发生了什么，他们拿我们做实验，我们不是没理由要发射导弹的。你们也是变种人怎么会帮他们办事。”

Charles转向Rogue，“什么情况？刚刚那个蓝色小鬼也这么说。”说着把手伸向Rogue的脑袋准备读取一下信息。

“No！你会受伤的！”Rogue连忙摇头。

“哦，对。”Charles把手放在Bobby头上，看到了他们所经历的。是的，CIA在研究变种人，在用他们做实验，他们逃了出来。

“什么情况？”其他人也都来到了这个发射井，等待下一步行动。

“你仍然要给他们注射麻醉剂吗？”Charles问Moira，“这就是你的任务吗？”

“嗯，是的，只有这一个任务，但其他的上级并没有告诉我，我只知道随后只要等部队来接管就好。”

“好了，现在真相大白了，”Erik想到之前有些奇怪的情况，瞬间理清了头绪，放下被固定在墙上的人，“人类已经使用了拿变种人做实验这样残忍的手段，如果我们仍然这样被动躲藏，他们永远也不会正视我们。”

“Erik，你要干什么？”Charles有种不好的预感。

“我决定帮我们的朋友完成他们的计划。”Erik看向那几个技术人员，“把发射井修好。”

“不行！”Charles和Moira同时喊了出来。

“Erik，你不能这么......”

“现在没有人类说话的份儿。”Erik抬手取出Moira身上的麻醉枪放倒了她。

呆愣的技术人员站在原地不知所措。

“等什么？”Erik转头看向那几个人把麻醉枪拆开扔在地上。

“不行！”Charles控制了那几个人让他们睡了觉。

“Charles你觉得我不能操纵导弹吗？”Erik转过头轻笑一声，操作台亮了，仪器开始运转。

Scott几个人觉得虽然并不喜欢人类，但是觉得也不能这么对人类，开始出声阻止Erik。

Erik没有理会，“我们一直在隐藏自己，躲藏的结果只有消失，每个人的能力都与生俱来值得肯定，没必要像人类一样处处求和一味软弱。现在人类都已经侵犯到你的身边伤害了你的朋友们，难道我们还要为他们服务吗？”

Erik的话真的是引起了Bobby他们的共鸣，他们真的不想再受到压迫，不想再担惊受怕。

“Erik，你不能这么极端。”Charles看了看大家，有点着急地向前一步走近Erik。

“这些情报机构没有一个不是手段用尽的，这种人，不值得同情。”Erik看Charles得眼神也冰冷得像铁。

“你以为我是突发奇想吗？大家都知道，CIA的人不会这么放心让我们执行这个任务，而且他们并不担心我们知道真相，这是为什么，原因很简单，他们要把我们所有人和真相一起抹杀。所以说，现在应该先于CIA行动采取措施压制他们。”

仪器继续运转着。

Charles咬着牙一拳打在Erik受过伤的鼻梁上。


	15. Chapter 15

Erik摸摸鼻子踉跄几步，抬起头看向Charles，“我说错了吗？还是说你不想承认？”Erik的表情捉摸不透。

“那你难道觉得，因为他们中间的一部分人有错，所有的人就该受到伤害吗？我们第一次出现在大众面前，就是这样处处与人为敌的形象吗？”Charles反问Erik。

Logan已经看不下去了，“伙计们，CIA如果有所行动，一定已经行动了，现在在这里争吵，没有任何意义。”

Erik看了Logan一眼。

“现在发射导弹也不会阻止他们了，”Erik一挥手停掉了机器，“原路返回肯定不行，从发射井走吧。”转过头问Charles，“你能搞定他们吧？”看到Charles点头后Erik开始操纵发射井，大家再从这里上到地面进入树林。

“她要怎么办？”Scott问Charles。

Charles叹了口气，“放着吧。”

“Kurt呢？”Rogue很担心地询问。

“哦天呐，他还在刚刚那个控制室，”Charles揉揉眉心，叹了一口气，“Callisto你瞬移去把他带回来吧。”

 

果然CIA的先头部队已经跟进，Erik等人迅速处理掉追兵。再用Kurt和Callisto的能力瞬移到攻击范围之外并不是难事。

有惊无险，一行人顺利撤到树林深处。

最终CIA除了东倒西歪的技术人员以外什么都没有得到。

没错，这次行动就是CIA的一个圈套，一个想要给逐渐壮大的变种人势力带来重创的圈套，只是他们又失败了而已。失败一次两次还可以再试第三次、四次，下圈套不行，总有正面冲突的一天。

 

此时Charles等人应该感谢Kurt的游荡，使他们有了暂时可以躲避的地方，一个废弃的厂房。简单处理伤员，可以考虑下一步行动了。

“没有意外，两个基地应该都差不多被CIA端了。”Logan一般考虑最坏的情况。

“我现在很担心Alex他们。”Scott皱着眉头。

Charles看了Scott一眼，“别担心，现在马上就要去侦察情况了。他们不会有事的，很快就可以弄清楚了。”

“但愿如此。那我们快点出发吧，早点了解情况。”Scott掩饰不住自己的担忧，他真的不想经历再次失去的感觉。

“那要怎么过去？能瞬移的两个人都没去过那里。起码要搞到一辆车吧？”Bobby指出了关键的问题。

其实也很好解决。Callisto带着Kurt、Scott和Charles先瞬移搞到车，然后去了基地。

果不其然，基地已经被军队包围，几个人没办法进去，蹲在旁边的草丛里。

“Stryker那边也用不着去了，都是一样的，我们回去再做打算。”Charles无奈地摇了摇头。

Scott满脸焦急，从护目镜上方可以看到他皱起来的眉头，高高的鼻梁下是抿紧的嘴唇。

Charles拍拍Scott的肩膀，“大家一起会想办法的。”

Scott无声地点点头。

瞬移回到厂房，大家考虑怎么攻进CIA，把人救出来。虽然Warren他们对整个CIA内部并不了解，但是对于关押变种人的地方以及逃跑路线比较清楚，大家商定一下行动方案还是没有问题的。安排妥当后各自找地方休息。

Scott守第一班夜。

厂房不大但也足够这些人，有三层，二、三层还是有一些勉强可以休息的房间的。

夜晚足够寂静。

 

Charles轻轻地走上楼梯，并不想打扰到大家，走向自己休息的那间小房间。Charles解开外套的扣子，这一天是真的很累，然而明天的事情一定更麻烦。揉揉眼睛，推开门，走进屋，顺手关上门，在黑暗中寻找几小时前看到的衣架。

这个房间很小，一张可以勉强称之为床的木板和一个破旧不堪的木质衣架。虽然在床边有一扇小窗，但是因为是在阴面，而且木框的窗子积满了灰尘，如果能打开，也只能起起通风的作用。

“Scott去哪儿了？”

突然的声音让Charles不禁一抖，睁大了眼睛。

短暂的沉默，“Erik？”Charles出声。

啪的一声，Erik打着火机，点燃了嘴上的烟，火光映得他的眼睛发亮。

“能不能告诉我你刚刚去哪了？”Erik在远离窗子的阴影里靠着墙壁，眼前只有淡淡火光下的一缕烟，“或者直接让我明白，你替Stryker卖什么命。”

Charles盯着黑暗中那双眼睛没有动，看着烟渐渐上升、散开，拿着手中感觉莫名重了许多的外套，一时无语。

火光明灭几下。

Charles适应了黑暗，看清了衣架的位置，走上两步，轻轻一扔挂上外套，仿佛卸下一副重担，“什么时候开始怀疑我的？”

Erik轻轻呼出一口烟，“那次任务失败受伤。”

“甚至更早？”Charles歪歪头。

Erik弹了弹烟灰，“其实开始只是有点奇怪，为什么你并没有训练Jean，她一直跟着Emma。后来受伤以后那次Angel的事情，Scott提到过她最后和你在一起待过，而那时你好像有点紧张，说到她的情况时，你不仅手上动作忙乱，还会转移话题。再后来到Stryker的基地，虽然你说了很多关于你的事情，但说得很有技巧，只是说了某些事情的结果，并没有说过程，这就回避了关键细节，足够隐藏自己。说到Stryker那边的所有事情，你都不会深谈，而你之前在他那边，不能不想你是那边的卧底。这样一来Jean的事情就很明白了，Jean的能力很强，这么重要的一张牌，不能放你手里。”

Charles淡淡地笑了，真不愧是Erik。

“这次的行动也可以猜一下，Shaw之所以派我们这些新人的同时派上你，不是因为要让你带我们，而是要把你一起抛弃，我们都是弃子，他保全他所有可靠的人就够了，派出Logan也只是装装样子，毕竟不是他的人。”

“没错，都对。”Charles抱起双臂。

“你带Scott他们回来后只是说基地被包围了，而且根本没有去Stryker那边，你也是知道Stryker他们根本不会有事吧。”Erik手里这支烟快要燃尽了。

Charles点点头。

“那我想问，Shaw他们是真的被搞定了？还是他们其实逃走了？”

Charles摇摇头，“应该是被Stryker带走了，他的雇佣兵，可以办到。虽然没有真的看到他们。”

“问题来了，其他人因为有你的情报，解决掉并不难，可是他手里有什么牌？能灭掉Shaw手里的王牌，Emma的能力他们怎么解决？”

“这也就是Shaw一直以来算错的一点，他不知道Stryker有一个屏蔽心灵感应的头盔。”Charles抬头看Erik。

Erik惊讶了一下，“那你是因为这个原因才卧底在这边？”

“不完全是，主要是Raven，她在他的控制之下。”

“可是对你来说，救出她一个人不是问题。”

“然而这就是关键所在，我救得出她一个人，可以救出其他所有人吗？”Charles的声音有点无力。

“而且，Jason，Stryker的儿子，他死了。”

“是因为你的原因？”

“他和他母亲在一起，他的能力有一次失控了，他母亲没法帮他。”

“这并不怪你。”

“但我毕竟没有帮到他。”

Erik没有说话，看看Charles有点乱的头发，扔掉手里的烟头，“所以你在等机会？”

Charles看着地上亮亮的火星，点了点头。

Erik一脚踩灭了火星，“那你的机会就是不但把Angel交给他，还要把Scott也拉下水？你不知道他有多爱大家？！”

“那你他妈又知道什么？！你觉得我们能把你从CIA那里救出来是因为什么！”Charles抬起头，愤怒地看着Erik，现在他的眼睛像被火星点燃一样要爆发。

Erik惊讶了，“CIA和Stryker难道？你......”

Charles上前拽住了Erik的衣领，“没错！”Charles喊出来，又立马降低音量，“我答应他用两个人来换你！这么做都是为了你！”Charles压低声音但仍然掩盖不住他的愤怒。

是啊，他怎么没有想到，既然那次行动已经是一个骗局，他活着的原因是要把其他人一网打尽，那他又怎么可能活着出来。而且他们撤的时候也没有遇到Francis，这就说明CIA是故意放走他们的。CIA不会无缘无故放人，Stryker也不会无缘无故放弃他的卧底。

Erik看着那双眼睛说不出话。这不需要问什么，问了答案也很明显，只是Erik还不想承认，他选择略过这里。

“I’m so sorry.”Erik略微低头看着Charles的脸，一时说不出什么，转过一点头，看着他的肩膀，“那么，你的计划是？”

Charles放开手，“我一直在等机会把Stryker解决掉，这样就能把所有人都救出来了。”

“那Stryker到底在干什么？他的行动总是很神秘。其他人不知道可能是真的，你不可能不知道。”

“你记得Rogue他们说CIA拿变种人做实验吧？”

Erik点点头。

“所以，你觉得是谁？”

“原来是他，原来是这样合作。所以他们那边才会有这么多看起来像不像是普通人的人啊。”Erik一下子明白了，Stryker这么有恃无恐，不只是给CIA充当打手，还有帮助他们实验的原因。

“是啊，那次散步我特地把你带出去也是担心你会发现什么异样。而且他们的基地比较小不是因为人少，而是因为有地下基地。”

“那Scott现在怎么样？”

“和其他人在一起，不知道什么情况。”

“我们还有多少时间？”

Charles勉强借着光看看手表，“今晚不会有什么情况的，我控制Scott告诉他们错误的地址，他们肯定也不会来，他们现在只是知道我们明天一定会对CIA有行动，一切都在明天。”

Erik叹了口气，“到现在这个地步，已经都很明显了，只有直接干一场能解决了。”

“有一点还可以用一下。Stryker在这个时间让我交人，是想让我们内部起矛盾，我们不用一下有点可惜。”

“这个没问题，但你要知道，当我们要搞定Stryker的时候，也是CIA来解决我们所有人的时候。”Erik看着Charles的眼睛。

“是这样没错，可是我认为，他们想要消灭变种人，只是因为Shaw和Stryker他们不断制造事端。这不是他们想看到的，也不是所有变种人想要的。我觉得不应该和人类有太多冲突，可以谈判。”

Erik笑了，“亲爱的Charles，那你觉得他们想要什么？还有，你想要什么？”

“我？我只是希望所有变种人能得到普通人一样的待遇，能够像吃饭睡觉一样运用他们的能力，能有平等的生活。”Charles的眼神很坚定，他知道他这么多年所隐藏的，就是这个简单却又复杂的愿望。

“这是你的愿望，没错。但我要告诉你，CIA的人不会这么想，甚至人类不会这么想，他们的眼里只有差异，只有威胁，只有担忧。能全部解决掉他们不会留后患。我们要做的，应该是勇敢站出来，对抗他们，宣告变种人的存在，让所有人正视我们。”

Charles摇摇头，“你告诉我，当一大波从来没有出现在公众视野的奇怪的人灭掉了CIA后，人们要怎么接受这群人。”

“那你告诉我，在明天变种人两败俱伤的情况下，你身处劣势，你有什么资格和优势人群谈判？

Erik继续发问，“而且，你刚刚都说了我们是奇怪的人，”

“我只是说人类会有的想法。”

“我知道，然而这就是一个关键的问题，他们认为我们是异类。但我们要告诉所有人，我们不是异类，我们是物种进化的结果，我们的存在是进步的，而人类才是有可能被淘汰的那一个。”Erik的眼睛亮得发光，甚至能看到他的睫毛。

他要把他内心所想完全说出来。是的，他们已经很久没有这样敞开心扉谈话了，太久太久了。

他们有相同的愿望，但又有不同的观点。曾经Charles会给Erik讲他的生物学论点，讲他对变种人的看法，Erik会向他学习，会和他讨论。但现在，一切都不可控，Erik已经不是刚出现在他面前那个单纯是处处和他对着干的小鬼了，而是一个从思想上和他有着不同运转方式，但总目标又高度一致的成熟的人。

Charles闭了闭眼睛。他想到了他们以前的一次讨论。

 

Erik玩着手里的棋子，而Charles看着光滑的棋子在修长的手指之间转动。

“你不能以你自己的意愿代替自然选择。是的，基因突变和自然选择使生物进化。我们也的确是人类进化的一个阶段，但是这样改变的结果不是人类所决定的，是整个世界决定的。”

“不，Charles，你说的不完全对。人类社会是在人类有目的有意识的行为中发展的，我们的确是世界的一部分，每个人都是世界改变的参与者，每个人都可以为整个人类的发展做出努力。我们属于世界，最终世界会做出选择。”

“是的，你有抗争和参与变革的的权利，但是你行使自己的权利不能以危害整个人类的安全和权利为代价。”

“错了，”Erik扔下手中的棋子，“我承认他们的权利，我的权利是抗争，他们同样有抗争的权利，我并没有阻止其他的人类来和我进行对抗，来行使他们的权利。”

“不，你以极端的手段对待人类，反对他们的存在，这就是对所有人类的不尊重，是对权利的侵犯。”

“物竞天择适者生存，不会有永远的和平，斗争也是自然选择的一部分。”Erik继续反驳。

“物竞天择指的是适应自然的能力，只要能在自然社会中存活的物种都是经过自然选择胜利的物种，都有权活在这个世界上。人类社会中，和平是最高的追求，人类永远为实现和平而奋斗。”

Erik轻轻呼出一口气，转过头站了起来。他知道他们两人任谁都说服不了对方。

 

昨天欠下的结果，今天势必要偿还。Charles咬了咬嘴唇，他知道可能会有什么结果。


	16. Chapter 16

Erik知道这样不会有结果，他一直不想承认，不想承认自己的确喜欢Charles，就像Logan不会承认自己喜欢Scott。但他们又和Scott他们不一样，Scott和Logan之间仿佛看不到原则上的不同，他们虽然每天会拌嘴，但是两人对人类和变种人和平相处都持赞同的观点，或者说，Logan对此并不关心，他有自己心中的正义，而至于Scott，他还有亲人，他对这个世界更有信心，他可以像阳光一样照耀世界。

而他和Charles，像两颗平行轨道上的星球，他们都足够耀眼，可以互相遥望，但永远不会靠近对方，靠得太近只有相撞毁灭。他们都明白各自的观点完全不同。Erik有自己的想法，也知道Charles的计划不会和他相同。他们可以在一起，但他注定会伤害他，与其看似完美和谐最后却伤害最深，不如从一开始就不要在一起。他已经很习惯孤立，习惯孤单。经历作为变种人的孤单，经历作为孩子的孤单，习惯了又何必改变。是的，你很喜欢Charles，和他接吻，和他做爱，但谁告诉你这就是爱，你们从来不是两块能够拼在一起的拼图，而是两个向着不同方向执著前进的车轮，不会装在同一辆车上，也不会走相同的路线，相遇是为了分离。这样的感情没有必要开始。

Erik手指夹着烟，看着它燃烧到滤嘴。

一夜无梦。

 

他们已经在Callisto瞬移的帮助下来到了Warren他们之前逃出来的地方，Charles知道其实这就是Stryker基地的另一个出口。

他们在旁边的小路上遭遇了伏击，但是通过这里却不难。他们很快推进到Bobby他们说的地下入口处。之前关押他们的地方在地下三层，有特殊的装置，能够屏蔽能力，因此他们不能直接进到里面去，只能从外部进入。

地下一层并没有什么，只是一些装备、设施，招待他们的人手不少，不过解决起来也很容易，他们很快来到地下二层。

Charles感觉附近的某一个房间有熟人，“是Scott，”Charles停下脚步，感觉有点不对劲，“只是，应该是受伤了。”

“我去救他出来。”Logan停了下来。

“OK，那你们快点跟上。”

 

Logan挨个找了找周围的房间，在一间的门口，嗅到了熟悉的气味。割开门锁，他看到了Scott，情况绝对不乐观。这间黑洞洞的房间不大，中间吊着一条铁链，而Scott就被双手反剪在身后铐起来，吊在这根铁链上。

Logan叫了一声Scott，但是Scott低着头，没有动。Logan走近，哗啦一声割断铁链，伸手接住突然倒下来的人。Logan跪在地上，让Scott的头靠在自己肩膀上，割断他身后手铐，然后扶着Scott，腾出一只手轻轻抬起他的脸，叫他的名字，“喂，小子，你又给自己惹了什么麻烦。”

当然他并没有得到回答。但是看到了Scott脸上的血迹，仔细看看，脸上并没有伤口。手摸到脑后，感觉湿湿的，是血。Logan转过一点身体，借着门上的小窗投过来的光，准备仔细检查一下伤口。拨着Scott沾着血的头发，他突然意识到有点不对劲。

Logan把Scott的头从自己肩膀上抬起来，在黑暗中看着眼前这张脸。微弱的亮光下，Scott闭着眼睛，睫毛时不时地闪动着。Logan突然反应过来，Scott没戴他的眼镜。

Logan扭头看向周围，寻找那副眼镜。

然而，就在此时，Scott睁开了眼睛。

可以说意外，也可以说不意外，Logan被轰到看不出这是个人。

Scott闭上眼睛，从口袋里掏出自己的眼镜戴上。站起身来，摸摸自己的后脑上的伤口，没有什么表情。活动了一下脖颈和肩膀，跨过就要流到他脚下的血走了出去。

 

Erik觉得有点奇怪，因为他并没有看到Francis，不过想想这也是意料之中，这个人现在出场还太早。

他们干掉守卫，找到关Stryker的地方还是很容易的，就是之前关押Warren他们的防护房间。当时他们是偷到守卫的卡，然后刷开栅栏跑出来的，而现在就更简单了。

这里只有三个人，Stryker、Darwin和Kitty。

“Professor！你们来了！”Kitty兴奋地喊起来，小姑娘马上又急急的抱怨，“在这里我们没法使用能力。”

“是啊，这个栅栏屏蔽了所有人的能力。”黑人小伙Darwin一筹莫展，“而且都没有人来管我们，也不知道其他人在哪里。”

Erik打开栅栏让三个人出来。

Charles盯着最后出来的Stryker，“你知道Shaw他们在哪里。”

Stryker扫视了一下其他人，视线落回到Charles身上，“我凭什么相信你？Raven现在不在我手上。”

“不凭什么，”Erik走过来，“就凭现在我们所有人都在一条船上逃命。你觉得杀了我们之后，你还有能和CIA拼命的人吗？他们知道的，是CIA拿变种人做实验，而我们现在解救的是变种人同伴。”

Stryker的胡子动了动，“他们的位置在最底层，而且，守卫和这里的，远远不是一个级别。”

Erik没别的表示，“带路吧？”只是做了一个请的手势。

 

“嘿，老大，Stryker的人说那边挡不住了，在搬救兵。”

Francis手下的一个士兵向他报告。

“一群废物，”Francis看了一眼栅栏里没什么动静的Shaw一行人，“走吧。你们两队，留下。其他人跟我走。”

 

Charles感觉到后面有人走近。

“站住。”是Scott。只是声音略有沙哑。

“Scott！你怎么了？看到Logan了吗？我记得他是去找你了。”Charles有点意外Logan没出现。

“那是因为，”Scott把手放上眼镜边缘。Erik觉得Scott的状态有点不对。

他的感觉是正确的。Scott迅速按动了开关，一束激光射向Erik。

Erik闪身躲开，Scott开始攻击其他人。

“喂！Scott你搞什么呢！”Sean喊起来，一边躲开由于击中墙壁而掉下的碎石。

又有一队人马走近。

“当然。因为他和Charles一样，是你们那边的卧底。要不然你们怎么会到这里来送死。”一个很矮小的男人，身后有一队武装士兵。

Scott没有说话，只是站在旁边。

“什么？Charles？！”Sean惊讶地转过头看着Charles。又看看Scott，虽然看不到Scott的眼神，但很明显感觉到一种和他平时完全不同的冷冰冰的气场。

Warren几个人有一种被卖的感觉，不知道他们这个选择到底是对是错，因为很明显Scott让人摸不着头脑。

“你又是谁？”Erik不满地提问。

“你没见过我，那也很正常，毕竟你当时昏迷不醒。但是他们应该认识我。”说着把头转向Bobby他们，镜片闪过光。

的确，Bobby一下子变了脸色，John握紧了拳头。

“没错，你们认识我，但不知道我叫什么，”他嘴唇上的小胡子抖动着，“可以叫我Dr.Trask。在这里，我会让你们的能力得到充分的利用。而Charles正是把你们带来的人。”说着对Charles做了个手势。

Charles手指放上额头，让Warren他们都睡着，只留下Stryker。

Trask是CIA这边的人，他是CIA的研究人员，Stryker知道他，但是Charles不知道，这就让人觉得有点难办了。但是Stryker确认Raven不在他手里，那么，Raven很有可能就是在Trask这边，这没理由不让人担心，所以这张牌要提前打出来。

Trask手下的人带走了Erik他们，Trask示意Scott跟上。

“原来你才是最变态的那一个。”Charles看一眼在旁边走过的Scott，转过头看着Trask。

“那要看你怎么定义了。而且，你们就正和一个你们所说的变态在一起。”说着看向Stryker。

“不好意思，我并不觉得你的研究能与我的相提并论。”

“哦？那我们有机会可以来试验一下。”

“那你们会有很多机会。”Charles打断他们。

Trask看着Charles：“还有一人小姑娘，她的能力很有趣。刚刚我并没有看到她。”

“你先让我见到Raven。”Charles并不让步。

“没问题，我一向是个有原则的人。”说完Trask示意跟上。

 

Logan可以听到骨肉生长的声音，血液汩汩流动的声音。他还没有完全恢复意识，只能静静地等待着，看着视线逐渐清晰，一点点感受着疼痛。当他恢复了完整的身体，他感觉已经经过了一个世纪那么长，而他面前只有满地的血迹，以及被染成红褐色的残破的衣服。Logan一把拽掉上衣，凉凉的铭牌落回到胸前，Logan拿起它，摸摸上面仍然清晰的字迹，走了出去。

 

Trask的士兵们架着Erik这几个人前往B4的一个关押室。

Erik知道事情没有按预期发展，这个Trask真是节外生枝。不过仔细一想也的确应该想到还有一个人，不然Francis听命于谁。虽然目前来说形势和预期差不了多少，但是麻烦的是Trask控制了Scott，虽然不知道用的什么方法，但是一定和Trask的实验有关。

Erik睁开眼睛，轻轻转过头看看旁边的Bobby，Bobby眨了一下眼睛表示没问题。

架着Bobby的两个士兵只来得及惨叫一声，就被完全冻住了。冰迅速从他们脚下延伸出去，所有人脚下一滑，摔翻在地。

Scott晃了晃也差点摔倒，射穿脚下的冰，向逃走的人发出攻击。

Scott的战斗力不低，他们要想完全过这一关不太容易，Stryker显然是留了后手，这里的兵力绝对不少。但是现在主要是去Charles那里因为Raven还下落不明，那么现在Charles的处境很危险，想个办法脱身是主要的。

混战中几声叫喊与众不同。是Logan。

“你居然没死。”Scott难以置信。

“我是该说你像Scott呢，还是不像他。”Logan把钢爪从一个人的身上抽出来，看着Scott。

“不管像不像，这一次，我不会让你再活过来。”说着Scott的镭射放大功率攻击Logan。

Logan交叉钢爪挡住攻击，“其他人呢？这小子交给我，你们先走吧。”

“没问题，”Erik解决掉手边的两个人，“记得把Scott带回来！”

“当然！”

Erik带着Sean他们离开这个火花四溅的是非之地。

 

Charles跟着Trask绕了半天，在B5的一个房间门口停下来。

“Charles！”Raven从椅子上站起来。

“Raven，你还好吗？”Charles冲过去抓着栏杆，努力想要把身体贴近。

“我没事，Charles。”Raven握住他的手。

“你当真以为你们能全身而退吗？”不是别人，是Shaw。

Trask身后的士兵举起枪。Trask轻轻推了推自己的眼镜，没料到他们能出来。

“Francis？”Shaw 走近几步，“你觉得凭我们的能力解决不了他吗？”

Azazel已经闪现到Trask身后，尖尖的尾巴对准了他的眼睛。

“等一下，”一把枪顶在Shaw的脑后，“你是考虑换成给Stryker卖命了？”Francis笑了一下看着azazel。

Francis不是变种人，但是他经过改造，速度和力量都是比普通人高好几倍的水平。

Angel被Francis手下的人拽过来，可以发现，她的翅膀已经被改造，周围增加了许多尖刺，可以发射伤人。

同时一把枪也顶在了Stryker头上。

所有人都被枪指着。

“你的人？”Trask明知故问。因为当时就是Charles答应用两个人来换Erik，而Angel就交给了Stryker。

“那这样看来还是我的研究更胜一筹啊。”

“有点急啊，还没结束呢。”

Stryker的一队人上来和Trask的人对峙。场面僵持不下，随便动一动脑细胞也会产生巨大的连锁反应。

“你觉得Scott为什么还没有出现？”Trask突然问Charles。

他问的很及时，因为现在只需要一个心灵感应的人就可以让现在的对抗天平完全倾斜，而在Emma、Jean和Charles这三个人中间，他能控制的只有Charles了。

“什么？Scott？！Scott怎么样了！”Alex很着急地看着Charles。

“那么你觉得只有Trask才能解决问题吗？Hank的能力你不应该不信任他，Charles。”Stryker回应他。

其实并没有这么复杂，只需要让所有人静止下来就好。然而他们就是因为刚刚的一问晚了一步。

大厅的四周升起了柱子，连通起来能够干扰混乱心灵感应者的脑电波。三个人抱着头抵抗着因为脑电波收到干扰带来的巨大冲击，仿佛头脑里有无数闪电炸开。而当你不再使用能力，你就不会受到攻击。

Storm召集闪电攻击只引起一阵噼噼啪啪的电流闪过。

然而此时，倒在地上的Angel选择向Stryker复仇，就是这个人让自己遭受了这些。她吐出火球一下子在Stryker面前炸开，连同周围的人一起被炸死了。

Stryker这边的人迅速向Angel开枪，Angel转起身体，翅膀上的尖刺发射出去，引起一阵阵惨叫声，一片混乱的枪声。

三方的人都炸开了锅，混战一片。

而这里的动静也让Erik他们知道了该往哪儿走。

Erik他们很快到了现场，但是面前的混战场景真是让几个人不明所以。

“所以说，”Warren指着走廊前面的大厅，“我们应该帮哪边？”

“这个简单，当然是帮变种人。”

 

混乱中Trask让Francis把Raven带出来，从旁边的一条通道走了。

Charles一脚踹开面前的人追了上去。

当然这没逃过Shaw和Erik的眼睛。

 

而Scott和Logan这边，相比他们就已经很简单了。

其他的士兵已经被Logan解决，两个人已经来到近身搏击的部分。

Logan挡下Scott的一记重击，在空当犀利反击。但是在即将接触Scott身体的瞬间，Logan收起了锋利的爪子。

Scott一瞬间有点诧异。

Logan的拳头重重地击打在Scott下巴上。Scott后退几步稳住身体。活动下颌骨。

“你觉得你放水，我就会对你手下留情吗？”Scott吐掉一口血水。

“我不放水，你也不会有机会对我说这句话。”Logan伸伸手，示意有本事再上。

Scott笑了笑，迎上去攻击。

“你不记得我可以，”Logan挡下一拳，“你不记得你哥哥吗？”

“什么？”Scott闪身避开攻击。

“我知道你记得他，知道他的名字。你也知道我的名字。”Logan让开这一击。

“和你一起来的，那个玩金属的小子，叫Erik。”

“经常和他一起的，总是笑着的教授，他叫Charles。”

“平时不怎么说话，但是什么都懂，一生气还会变蓝的家伙，他叫Hank。”

Logan一拳一拳，越打越快，浑身的情感随着出拳而爆发。曾经在身边的朋友如今脑子里一片空白，这种丢失记忆的感觉他不想再一次看到，更不想让这个在自己爱的人身上发生，他无论如何也要把Scott带回来。

Scott越来越费劲地应付着Logan的拳头，不是因为他真的难以招架，而是因为听着这些名字，他感觉空白的大脑里有不同的颜色，点点闪烁。

“而那个同样是蓝色的女孩，可以变成他们任何一个人的样子，她叫Raven。”

Logan的铭牌在空中闪过。叮铃的声音格外响。

“而这个，你问过我，是从哪里来的。”Logan抓起牌子，举在胸前。

而因为这个动作Scott半转过身抬腿准备给Logan致命一击。

“我告诉你，这是所有的记忆，当我再次失去记忆，我会知道我不是没有过去的人。”

Scott的腿停在Logan面前。

 

那个没有月亮的夜晚，星星的光是那么暗，只有Logan胸前的金属闪过一丝反光。

一起来的storm已经在车里睡了。Logan靠在车尾，点起雪茄。

Scott因为伤口疼睡不着，抱着胳膊走出来。

一眼看到的不是火星闪闪的烟头，而是一闪而过的铭牌。

“你为什么一直戴着它？”

Logan没有抬头，深深吸了一口雪茄，让气体在肺部交换，吐出烟雾。

“你有经历过脑子里有一块一直是一片空白，一团迷雾的感觉吗？”

Scott摇摇头，在他旁边坐下来。

“你每做一件事，总感觉这团白雾里有什么人要跳出来，但是他们总是不把手伸出来。”

“那你为什么不去找他们？”

 

Scott在Logan面前站定。

 

“万一哪天我也失忆了，我可没有这么个东西，不过也许我的眼镜也许能帮上忙。”

“你要是失忆，我肯定把你打回来。一拳包治百病。”

所有回忆涌上心头。

 

“现在，我来找你了。”

“Logan。”

Logan一把拽过眼前的人，深深地亲吻他。

 

Trask来到了一间控制室，拨弄着几个仪器。

Raven被Francis拉在一边。

Trask接通电话，“什么？已经出发很久了？......好吧。”

“搬救兵？”Charles抱着双臂走了进来，“你不记得之前你问我那个能力有趣的小姑娘吗？”

Trask慢慢放下电话。

“Stryker已经死了，”Shaw走进来，“你觉得你们两个人会有胜算吗。”

Francis抽出陶瓷刀，利刃架在Raven的脖子上。

“你可以问问他觉得怎么样。”Trask看看Charles，同时，门被关上了。

Charles把手轻轻放上额头，却发现碰触不到任何一个人的思绪。

“那你觉得我为什么要来这里？只是为了搬救兵？”

Charles没有说话，看了一眼Raven。

Raven显然是没有一点害怕。

“Charles，我没事的，你不用担心我。”

Erik知道，其实Trask这样只能要挟到Charles，Shaw是不会管Raven的死活的，而且会把Francis交给他们两个来对付。所以说，现在如果Shaw死了，事情会不会好办一点。

此时突然传来一阵巨大的爆炸声，听声音，应该是刚刚大厅的方向。

“很显然，”Trask回应，“你们又晚了一步，刚刚的大厅，已经不复存在了。”

但是几个人都没有动。

“怎么，不担心你的小朋友们？”Trask问道。

“你应该知道他们没那么弱，”Charles回答，“不如先担心一下你自己。”

“很简单，我们从这里离开，Raven，就可以让你们带走了。”

“你想的未免太简单了。”Erik举起枪，子弹飞向Trask。

同时Francis手中的陶瓷刀飞向Erik。

这颗子弹也因此射偏了，只是打中了Trask的手臂。

Trask来不及管手臂，拉起Raven绕过桌子从后边的一个门跑出去。

Erik拖住了Francis，Shaw和Charles追了出去。

那扇门出去是一部电梯，数字上升着，眼看着要到达顶层。他们从旁边的楼梯跑上去。Charles皱起眉头，不知道Kurt和Rouge能不能拦得住Trask。

然而一副手铐是肯定困不住Raven的。在电梯里，她很快就解开了手铐，给Trask铐上了手铐。

于是到了顶层，就变成了Raven在等Charles。

“Charles！你太慢啦。”Raven一点事都没有。

“不愧是Raven。”Charles松了一口气。

“这样的人，”从后面跟上的Shaw举起早就拿在手里的枪，“不能留。”Shaw朝Trask扣下扳机。

“停！”Charles停下了Shaw的动作。转过头看一眼Trask真的没事，松了一口气，双手撑着膝盖，总算能歇口气了。

叮的一声，电梯门打开了。

Erik走了出来，脸上有一道很长伤痕，延伸到脖子上，胸前的衣服一片血迹。

Erik看到了静止不动的Shaw和额头冒汗的Trask。

“谢了，Charles。”

同时抬起双手，子弹射向两个不同的方向。

Charles只来得及惊讶。

Shaw应声倒地。

Trask的胳膊还被Raven抓着。

“你！”Charles瞪大眼睛，双手冰凉。

“你觉得他们哪一个不是罪有应得？”Erik扔掉手里的枪。“留着哪一个今后会对你有好处？”

“不！这样的话只会把所有的错都推到变种人身上！”

然而他还没来得及说更多，地面就开始震动，所有人都站不稳，两具尸体都开始滑动。

Charles扶着一旁还没倒下的墙壁。

“Raven！快去找Kurt把大家全带出来！”

Raven看了一眼面前这两个人。“好！”转身离开了。

 

刚刚的爆炸也传到了Logan和Scott这边。

“Alex！”Scott意识到他们必须赶过去。

 

当他们找到那里只剩下慌乱的人群。有逃跑的，也有仍争斗不休的。

制止了仍然在打斗的一些人群，Scott找到了Alex，他正在安排着几个被碎石困住的人逃脱，金发都因为汗水贴在额前。

“Scott！”看着自己的弟弟脸上的血迹，Alex担心地搭上弟弟的肩膀，摸着他的脸颊，“怎么回事？”

“别担心，我现在没事了。”轻轻放下哥哥担心的手臂。

“他差一点连你都想不起来了。”Logan在一旁调侃。

Alex果然又是一脸担忧。

“没事没事，别听他的。你看，我现在不是好好的嘛。”

“好吧，以后再说。现在先帮大家从这里逃出去。”

Raven也很快找到了Kurt和Rouge，而且有Emma，有storm，虽然爆炸导致的坍塌不时产生，地面也不断塌陷，但是这许多人不至于逃不出去。

 

警戒系统显示CIA的人正在接近。是啊，爆炸系统都启动了，而且他们之前派出去的人没动静，自然会再来一拨人。

Charles看了看屏幕，“这是个把话说清楚的机会。”说完看着Erik。

整个建筑仍然不时地摇晃，偶尔几处墙壁倒塌，电线断处发出噼噼啪啪的声音。

Erik笑了，无奈地摇摇头，“你他么怎么到现在还在相信他们！”Erik喊了起来。

Charles冲上去一把拽住Erik的领子，“你少对我指手画脚，你以为我是你吗，谁都不相信的冷血混蛋！”

“你错了，”Erik顺势把他搂近自己，“我相信你，信任你，甚至爱你，但我绝不认同你说的每一个字。”

Charles瞪着Erik，但后者把他牢牢地按向自己，用力啃咬着他的双唇，像是捍卫Charles坚持自己观点的权利那样拼命，也像驳斥Charles的观点那样凶狠。

嘴唇很薄，割得生疼，心也疼。

Charles闭上了眼睛。这也许是最后一次在一起了吧，谁知道下次见面会是怎样的情景，不如抓紧这很有可能是最后一次的机会。

之前他们没有这样亲吻过，两颗心也没有像现在这样远过。他们很近，近到可以看清心脏的跳动，但就是因为太近，才能看清彼此的距离其实是那样远。

抚上自己腰间的双臂，Charles轻轻感受着，他的伤还没好完全，还能摸到痕迹。手慢慢向上，摸着脸颊还在流血的伤口，而嘴里尝到了烟草的味道。Erik想靠近一点，再靠近一点，耳朵里只有两人咚咚的心跳声。

晃动的地面将两人分开。

“以后你会怎么样？”Charles抓着Erik的手臂问。

“建立一个家园，一个没有人类打扰，所有变种人都可以安身的家，我们都是同类，是兄弟姐妹。而人类，会认识我们，会仰视我们。”

“有很多孩子不会控制自己的能力，甚至连认识自己的能力也做不到，我要帮助他们。我们可以和普通人类一起生活，有共同的家。”

他们像是两个畅谈梦想的小孩子，在这里握着手，聊着天。

嘈杂的声音响起，许多人走动的声音。

 

Charles看着Erik的眼睛。他的眼睛还是那样，绿色中带着一些灰色。

Erik明白他想说什么，抓着Charles的肩膀：“Charles，你明白，我们的观念不同，办事方法也不同，我们在一起只会产生无尽的内耗，变种人的状况不会得到改善。只有我离开你，你永远不再干预我，我们的力量才会一致对外。”

“你错了，我们为之奋斗的其实都是一个目标，以后必定会有交集，对于同一件事，我们的确会有不同的做法。人与变种人之间的矛盾不真正解决，我们之间就永远不会有平静的时刻。你为什么不能和我在一起，我们一起为变种人的利益所努力？”

“你知道的，我们在某些关键的方面的确有很大分歧。我不会妥协。”

“我也不会。”

两人对视着，眼睛也没有眨一下。

“该走了。”Erik松开手，转过身，头也不回地走了。

 

不需要什么然后，就像两个人所说的那样，他们带着不同的人，来到了不同的地方，走着不同的路。

 

 

站在窗前，傍晚的霞光笼罩着房间。终于可以安静地坐下来了。

Erik掏出烟盒，里面的烟所剩无几，他又要抽完一包了，Erik随便抽出一支点燃。

他的脸颊，仿佛更加凹陷了。

一转头，Erik就看到了前一阵子放在桌上的棋盘。放在这里一直还没有动过，棋子上可以看到淡淡的一层灰。

呼出一口烟，Erik拿起一颗棋子，凉凉的，擦掉上面的灰尘,金属的光泽更亮了。他突然意识到，这就是那副棋。

Erik闭上双眼，棋子在手中转动。

 

How long did I love you?

I should have known.

 

The End.


End file.
